Night Terrors
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff/Adam, Matt/Mor. The party's over, but something evil is after Adam & it's using Phil to get at him. Will Jeff stop it in time? Was called 'Halloween Slasher Special'. AU, OOC ensues. Also ft; Miz/Jeri, Jay, DX.
1. The Party The Plan

**Boo! XD! Okay, this isn't exactly a new story per se.. It's a Halloween Special, brought to you via my Psycho Jeff muse. A three shot with two of my fave couples. First chp is the set-up, second is Jeff/Adam and the third will be Matt/Morrison. Jeff thinks Freddy is a better horror movie baddie, but Matt thinks it's Jason. They decided to dress up as their choice **** for a party ****to 'test' this theory, and make their could care less lovers play along :P Okay, let's say it's AU and pretend that Adam isn't hurt and Jeff is only 'retired' b/c him and Adam are on break. M'kay. It dun't much matter, hehe. It doesn't go that far for it to matter, lol. Jeff/Adam, Matt/Mor. Addy and Mor are the BOTTOMS, b/c they are the 'victims'. OOC, AU. Language, sex (anal, oral, spanking, licking, sucking, fucking, cuming-- all to come) and grown men in costumes, XP. 'Crossdress'. 10/30/09 note; This began as a 3-shot, then refused to lemme go, lol.  
**

**I own none of the psychos and/or victims mentioned. They are none mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Night Terrors;  
****Series 1; Halloween Slasher Special  
Chapter one/ 'The Party/The Plan'  
Rated; M/ L, (talk of horror movie violence)**

(October 30th 2009-- The night before Halloween.. also, Adam's birthday)

Jeff stood in front of the hotel mirror, taking the time to admire over days of planning's handy-work. He was getting ready for the Halloween party tonight after Smackdown's live show. Jeff was going as Freddy Krueger because he felt like it. Also because his sometimes mean ole brother Matt, along with himself had gotten into a bizarre horror movie conversation a couple of weeks ago about which horror movie baddie kicked more ass. Matt said it was Jason, naturally. But, Matt didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, naturally. Jeff argued it was Freddy. Mainly because getting under Matt's skin was a favorite pastime of Jeff's and the elder Hardy was likely to disagree with him. But also because, as the younger Hardy saw it, Freddy was more like Jeff. Not the biggest dog in the fight, but definitely the most creative, enigmatic, and vicious. So, Jeff decided to show his brother why Freddy was better than dumb, slow, ill-witted, mama's boy Jason Voorhees. Matt was going as Jason to dispute that theory. Naturally.

_"Jason's better. He's bigger, stronger, more bad-ass. He doesn't waste his time running his mouth, trash-talking his victims. He just comes up and gets down to business." Matt argued, beer in one hand as he leaned against the wall._

_"Nuh-uh, Krueger's way better, He's faster, smarter and fucks with people's reality." Jeff argued from his seated position in the living room floor of Matt's North Carolina home._

_Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Jeff, he's a pussy who has to kill people in their sleep. In the real world he's fucking powerless."_

_"Yeah, well, Jason's a mama's boy and a pansy ass." Jeff huffed._

_"Both of you, shut up." Adam spoke up from the couch. "Both of them are dumbass ugly fucks, who even though they have each had a countless number of victims.."_

_"Neither of them ever get laid. Mainly because no one would want to fuck them." Mor finished, inspecting his nails and not really looking up at the other occupants of the living room._

It was also naturally decided that since Mor and Adam could care less about important things like who was better at ripping teens to shreds in slasher flicks, they were voted to go as the victims.

_"Fine, I have an idea; You go as dumb, boring ole Jason Voorhees for Halloween, and I'll be the uber cool, awesome Freddy Krueger. We'll see who's more bad-ass." Jeff suggested._

_"Okay." Matt nodded, licking his lips. "You're on, Jeff.. but.." He turned to their two lovely dolls who sat on the couch. Matt smirked and turned back to Jeff. "I want Morrie to be my helpless little victim."_

_"What?!" The younger brunette squeaked._

_Jeff bit his bottom lip as he grinned, raising his eyebrows up at Adam, devious thoughts being planted in his head at that suggestion. "Oh, that sounds like a marvelous idea."_

_Adam only gulped._

Jeff tapped the 'knived fingers' to his chin. Studying over his make-up job (that he'd did himself to 'resemble' Freddy's burns) The younger Hardy was wearing a red/green stripped 'Freddy' sweater, and black jeans and boots. A brown fedora was placed on his head. The plastic four-bladed glove accented his right hand to complete this look.

Jeff stretched out his arms, jumping as Freddy would to get into character. "Ha!" He exclaimed, drawing the clawed glove back in front of him. "You're mine now, little bitch." He scowled at his reflection. Jeff slouched. "No no no, that sucks."

"Yes, yes it did." Matt agreed from the doorway.

Jeff turned his eyes toward his brother, tilting the brown fedora up to glare at the older Hardy. Matt was decked out ala Jason in dark gray, ratty overhauls with a white plastic 'hockey' mask, sitting on top his head. His raven hair tied back into a ponytail as usual. Okay, so that's one thing that was agreed upon. Jason and Freddy were both bald, and neither Hardy was to admit they'd look good as bald men, so they left their hair alone. Plus, Adam said he'd disown Jeff if he shaved his head bald for the occasion. And Mor agreed the same for Matt.

Jeff folded his arms. "Who ask you, Matty? Besides, my costume is way better than yours. You look like a hockey playing mechanic."

"And you're wearing a Christmas sweater in October." Matt quipped.

Jeff growled and stomped his foot childishly. "It's not a Christmas sweater!"

"So, you got little butter-knives on a glove for a weapon. I have this." Matt argued, pulling out his machete (okay, so the thing was plastic.. but at a party Matt was sure to get drunk, and drunk Matt plus deadly weapon, wasn't a good combination. Besides, Jeff's 'finger-knives' weren't real either.. Matt didn't think..)

"You can't even play Jason right, Matthew. That big dumb oaf never even talked. He just whimpered and grunted.." Jeff smirked. "About like your boyfriend."

Matt gave him a look before slinking out of the room. He came back two minutes later to find Jeff still preening.

"Let's go, we have less than an hour... shit, you take longer than either of the babes." Matt muttered walking back off.

"Fuck you, Jason."

"Up yours, Freddy." Matt shouted back.

--xx--

Adam let out a shrill whine, holding onto the door frame of the locker room as Jeff tried to shove him inside.

"Let go of the door, bitch." Jeff growled.

Adam stopped struggling and pouted at Jeff. "Why'd you call me that?"

Jeff sighed. "It's what Freddy does. Now, in." Jeff took the distraction as an opportunity to shove Adam inside.

The blonde froze as soon as everyone's eyes went to him. Adam gulped, looking down at himself, wide-eyed and blushing. Jeff had him wearing a short, yellow 'adult-sized, dolly-like' dress. Complete with white, lacy frills at the bottom, top and around the sleeves. White knee-high stockings with little black bows at the tops of them, and black Mary Jane shoes added to the look. Jeff had cut four long gashes down the front of the dress and smeared fake blood (it may of been fake-- Adam was too afraid to ask) all over the garment. He also took the liberty of pulling Adam's long, blond hair up into two pigtails and tying them each with a yellow ribbon.

Hunter was the first to whistle. "Hey, Jeffy Krueger..? Um.. can I borrow your little doll for awhile. I promise I won't break it." The Game sauntered over to them. He was dressed as the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. And no one had a clue as to why.

Jeff grabbed Adam's arm and jerked him away from Hunter. "I don't think so, H."

"Darn it, Hunter, we've talked about this," Shawn, dressed as the Scarecrow, explained as he pulled his lover away. "We don't ask to play with Jeff's toys. We don't know where they've been, or what they've been in. Jeez, you're gonna catch us something."

"Awe, but.. but, Shawny.. He's so pretty.." Hunter protested.

Shawn shook his head. "No, and that's final."

"You're not nice!" The larger male whined.

Jeff just glared at DX as they walked away. _'Must keep close eye on Helmsley..'_

"Jeffy, come on.. it's my birthday for crying out loud! And instead of being home, curled up in bed, I'm here, being gawked at and whispered at by nosy people." Adam pouted, his head down as he tried to keep the fluffy dress from riding up. The white, lacy underwear Jeff also made him wear was already doing enough of that as it was.

"It's alright, Adam, we all know you're Jeffy's bitch anyhow. It doesn't shock us anymore." Randy smirked as he walked by.

"Nope." Ted agreed, following.

Adam let his mouth drop, staring at the two as they walked on past. "But.. but.. Ugh.." Adam folded his arms, huffing dramatically and turning away.

Jeff just giggled, turning his tall blonde back around to him and wrapping his arms around him. "Awe, come on. You like being my bitch and you know it. Don't'cha, pretty? Come on, stop pouting and dance with Jeffy. Jeffy's a real good dancer." The fedora clad male cooed, twirling his blonde around and swaying his hips to an imaginary beat.

3o minutes had passed. Adam was tired of dancing.. and of Jeff's new song.. Matt and Mor had yet to show up. Maybe JoMo got lucky and Matt chickened out.

"1, 2, Jeffy's coming for you. 3, 4, maim you on the floor. 5, 6, stab you just for kicks. 7, 8, Addy's ass I'll take.. 9, 10, never fuck with me again.." Jeff giggled madly and restarted his little ditty. Adam sighed. He couldn't tell if the song was about rape, murder or an insane combo of both.

"No no no... Stop, Matty, put me down! I dun wanna!" Mor screamed from the hallway.

Adam turned his head to the door, bursting out laughing as he saw the brunette tossed across Matt's shoulder, kicking and struggling desperately to be let down. Matt stopped and stood still, turning his head to gaze around sinisterly from behind the white 'hockey' mask. He raised the other arm (that wasn't in possession of his protesting lover) and raised the plastic, 'blood-stained' machete above his head. Mor whimpered as his long hair dangled freely as it was flipped upside down. His costume should of definitely won the contest if there was one based on sluttiness alone. Mor was dressed as a slutty camp counselor. He was wearing a 'Camp Crystal Lake' counselor's t-shirt (that had been ordered off some website) The shirt was tied up to show off his abdomen. He was wearing too short, cut-off blue jean shorts that sat extremely low on his hips. Regular sneakers completed that look. Jeff added one thing himself (since Matt wouldn't allow the shirt to be ruined) Jeff made it look like 'Jason' had slit his throat by using fake blood. Matt sat the pouting brunette down.

"You look totally ridiculous." Adam exclaimed happily, circling JoMo.

"Oh, shut up." Morrison snapped at him. "I'm sexier than you. What you're dressed as would get Jeff suspected of pedophilia."

"That's just nasty, Morrie. Yuck." Jeff muttered, dragging a blinking Adam away from the two brunettes.

--xx--

The party carried on about as tame as usual. Jericho was taking a drink of punch, grimacing as the liquid pierced his taste buds.

"Eww, what's this shit spiked with?" He asked, sniffing the green liquid. "And didn't this used to be red? Hey, Reso, I need to talk with you about the punch!" He hollered walking off in another direction.

Jeff was standing by Mark. Taker's little bitch, 'aka' Punk, had taken a bathroom break, so Jeff decided to get a word in with the Deadman.

"Sooo? What are you supposed to be?" Jeff asked. The younger male was arching up on his toes, his hands behind his back as he loitered.

Mark looked at him, an irritated 'I don't wanna be here' look etched on his face. "Kid, what the hell do I look like?"

"The Undertaker?" Jeff pointed out as Mark was still in his ring gear.

"Exactly." Mark scowled, crossing his large arms over his chest and just wishing Phil would hurry the fuck up.

"But, that's so not creative. I mean, come on, Marky, it's Halloween! You're supposed to dress up." Jeff argued, tilting the hat up some so he could see better.

"No. I'm supposed to dress up for my job. I did that already. Now all I want is to go home and rest. But, instead I'm forced to sit here and look stupid while Phil has a good time." Mark countered in agitation.

"Ugh, how can you not be having a good time? It's Halloween for crying out loud! Come on, there's lots to love about Halloween; candy, a reason to put on a cool costume and go out in broad daylight and take candy from strangers. Decorating, horror movies, scary stories, candy, grown men wearing make-up, more candy, hott sweaty man sex in said costumes." Jeff debated.

"For one, you do that shit year round. For two, thanks for the mental pictures. I really needed them." Matt put in sarcastically. He was standing beside his brother against the wall, one arm (that also held the machete) draped across Morrison's shoulders as the younger male stood to his side, his arms wrapped around Matt's waist and his head rested against the older male's chest.

Jeff glared at his brother. "You suck as Jason. Jason doesn't talk. All he does is grunt and make noises like a duck in heat. And you're not even wearing your mask." Jeff motioned with the Freddy glove up to Matt's mask that sat a top his head.

Matt flinched back. "It's too hot and sticky. And stop with that thing before you put my eye out!" The older Hardy warned, swatting the pointy plastic objects away from his face.

Jeff narrowed his eyes and growled.

Matt sighed. "Fine." He mumbled, pulling down the mask.

Jeff grinned. "See, as Jason you are forced to stand around looking stupid. But because I am Freddy I can come and go and talk as I please. Hahaha... HA!" He shouted in Matt's face, literally flipping him off with the middle finger's claw.

Matt glared at his brother as Jeff strutted off to find Adam. Matt shook his head, growling and mumbling incoherent curses from behind the white mask as Johnny gazed boredly up at the older male. Mor sighed and replaced his head on Matt's chest.

--xx--

Adam looked around the room from his seated position. His elbows were propped up on his knees as they were pushed together, his feet spread apart on the floor. He felt utterly ridiculous in this get-up and he was sick of the cat-calls and the whispers and stares. But, hell, least he was in a costume. Most of the Superstars and Divas were not. Adam rested his chin on one of his fists and sighed.

Mark was.. himself, as Undertaker because why change? His lover, Phil, was siting on his lap as they talked with Glenn, who was Kane. Because why change? Punky boy was a poor rendition of Jeff Hardy, the same 'costume' he used after Jeff's 'retirement' match on Smackdown in August. He was either trying to get killed by Jeff, or gang raped one by the locker room for his efforts.

Randy wasn't anything because he was a Broodybutt. Ted was a cowboy and Cody was a cowgirl.. Adam guessed. Over in the corner was Maria, unsuccessfully bobbing for apples. She was dressed as a mouse with gray/pink, furry mouse ears on her head, that kept falling down as she leaned forward. Her little nose and whiskers were drawn on with pink and black make-up. And she wore a gray, furry top and short bottoms set with a long pink mouse's tail pinned to the back. Grey gloves covered her hands and forearms and she had made mousy feet shoe coverings for her feet that she probably made herself.

Her girlfriend, Melina, was busy shaking her head. Giggling at her lover's misfortune. Melina was a black cat. She was dressed basically the same, except substituting shorts for long pants and her ears and tail were more feline than rodent. Her gloves also had long nails at the ends of her fingers and a black studded collar was around her neck.

Kelly and Eve both came as angels. Kelly was in a two piece white dress, and Eve in a whole piece. Both with feathery wings and golden halos. Mickie James was a devil, wearing a red two piece with black sequined accents to look like fire and complete with a devil tail and horns. She was carrying a pitchfork and had her eyes on a set of angels.

Jay, who was a pirate captain, was talking to Evan, who was a fairy. No one knew why or asked. Chris was unhappily Jay's wench because he lost a bet. Jericho huffed as he stood to the side with his boyfriend, Miz (who was a pirate out of spite to Jay) The former Y2J wasn't in a better boat than Adam. Not in the tight red, shredded skirt and black/white stripped front-tied, puffy long-sleeve he was wearing. And damn sure not in those black, laced up boots. The red bandanna on his head was fitting though... Mizzie wasn't too happy with it. He didn't get why Jay was suddenly calling the shots in Chris and Mike's relationship. Adam shook his head, whatever the deal with those three was, he had a hunch two pirates and a wench would end up capturing a Tinkerbell tonight. Evan looked a wee bit frightened as Miz and a huffing Jericho walked around to his side.

Adam flinched as he felt someone twirling one of his pigtails around their finger. He gazed up to see Jeff, leering down at him. His lips parted in a malicious smirk.

"Meet me in the boiler room in a few minutes, Addy.. Jeffy wanna play." Jeff whispered next to Adam's ear.

Before Adam could protest, Jeff bounded off. Adam raised up and looked for him, but the group of Superstars and Divas blocked his view. Adam sighed, his face turning into a tired pout as he slouched. It was going to be a long ass night.

**

* * *

**

**This was my Jeff muse's idea, see I'm being Freddy for Halloween (I'm forcing my brother to be Jason) and while researching Freddy to put together a costume, my Jeff muse started coming up with some pretty bizarre ideas for Addy.. And I promise to get back to work on my others after this is done (and I want it done before Halloween) All other superstars costumes put together by my Jeff muse. No offense, I've seen some bizarre ass costumes in my day, it could'a been worse. The diva costumes were my ideas. The Freddy and Jason costumes were a little tweaked, but that's okay. I also set this on Edge's birthday b/c that night takes place on a Friday (which is when SD airs) Next chap promises Addy gets 'maimed' sweetly, XP! It will be up very soon... **


	2. Playtime

**Are you ready for Freddy? **_**Jeff muse: (eyes narrow) Jeffy. Terrah: Him too. Jeff muse: (facepalm)**_** redsandman99, thank you always, next chp is here, XD. Esha Napoleon, hehe, oh, yeah :P BellaHickenbottom, (sighs) if only, lol. NeroAnne, nah, I think Jason could take Mikey. I still like Freddy's personality better, just cause he's so mouthy, XP. Seraphalexiel, (reading your profile-- **_**Chasing Matt**_**) I wish to apologize to your InnerEdge for 'Cotton Candy' and I would say I feel bad for him being trapped by Evil Matt, but Evil Matt is too fucking hott, so I kinda envy him. Yeah, I'm a horror movie fan, so Jason, Freddy and Mikey Myers are at the top of the list of my fave horror movie baddies (least as far as the indestructible ones go), so it's all good. Dark Fae Angel, Punk..? One of these days I shall let him get his (laughs evilly) No, I mean brutally raped ;) P.S. Where have I been hiding? The bowels of Hell. I am not kidding. **

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 1; Halloween Slasher Special  
Chapter two/ 'Playtime'  
Rated; M/ L, S (oral, inanimate object usage, rimming, anal, crossdress, role-play.. sorta.. a slight horror theme)**

Adam cautiously made his way down into the boiler room. The dark, red lit room was hot and sticky and Adam wasn't really sure he wanted to be here right now.

"Jeffrey..? Jeffy.. Hello, are you down here?" Adam called, getting silence as a response.

Suddenly the sound of air being released loudly from one of the pipe valves made Adam jump. The blonde huffed, getting agitated at himself for his own nervousness and jitters. Adam looked around the dim-lit, red glowing boiler room, taking a couple more small steps closer inside of it. It was eerily silent and desolate and Adam was questioning if Jeff was really down here, or if his younger lover was just trying to scare him.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, this is not funny.." Adam screamed as heated air blew up his dress from another pipe valve. The blonde jumped back away from it and smoothed down the back of his dress. That wasn't very pleasant.

Soft giggling drew up Adam's attention. He leaned forward some, peering into the red-lit room.

"Jeff..?" Adam's voice came out in a squeaked whisper.

A sudden loud screeching noise made the blonde cringe and stuff his fingers in his ears. It was the sound of something hard scraping on metal to make the ear-splitting 'nails on a chalkboard' effect.

Jeff raised the claws on the glove, taping them each one by one on the banister rail at the top of some steps. First the pointer, then the middle, the ring finger and last the pinky, all taping annoyingly in turns before scraping again along the bar. Adam lowered his fingers and looked up at Jeff. Listening as the younger Hardy repeated the annoying attention getting act. Tap, tap, tap, tap, scrape.

Jeff had his head bowed, his face concealed by the fedora on his head. His feature looming up the top of the steps with his shadow casting out on the wall larger than he was. Jeff looked up, raising his hand up to his collarbone and parting the finger-blades. They clanged accordingly as he slowly began making his way down the metal steps one by one, his boots thudding heavily as he trudged down them.

Adam swallowed, playing with the end of the dress as he watched him. Jeff looked dark and menacing in this setting. Sexy yet very sinister and frightening. Jeff stopped on the bottom step, hopping down to the ground and stretching out his arms, smirking evilly at his prey.

"Hey there, blondie boy.. seems to me that you look a bit.. lost.. Tell me, what's a precious babe like yourself doing in a nightmare like mine?" Jeff purred, advancing towards Adam and motioning to himself with the long 'sharp' finger-knives as his other arm was held behind himself.

"Just.. just looking for my boyfriend." Adam murmured, tucking his bottom lip back inside his mouth.

"Awe, isn't that sweet..? He must be a fool to leave a pretty thing as yourself all alone and unattended." Jeff licked his lips, holding his gloved hand up at his face as he circled the blonde, staring at him as if Adam was fresh meat.

Jeff jumped back in front of Adam, loving how he flinched a bit. The younger male raised the finger-blades up to Adam's face, watching the blonde shiver as he ran the nails lightly along his jawline and neck.

"Such a pretty doll you are, Ad-dy.. I think I wanna play with you.. You wanna play with Jeffy..?" Jeff licked across his top lip, watching as Adam swallowed, nodding very slowly. Jeff grinned, using one of the claws to flick at the end of Adam's pigtail, twirling it just a bit. "Good.. we're gonna have so much fun, you and I.. Come on, down on your back, pretty."

Adam stared at Jeff 'unsure' as Jeff coaxed him down to his back on the floor. Adam gazed up at him as Jeff stood over him, holding his right arm up, bent at the elbow and deliberately clicking the claws as he studied him. Jeff knelt down to Adam, using the backside of the claws to run lightly down his face and chest.

"Please.. what are you do..?" Adam whimpered as Jeff grabbed his face. The claws covering his face as Jeff traced Adam's lips with his thumb. Adam gulped, shivering at how Jeff was looking at him.

"Such a pretty thing you are.." Jeff growled, leaning down to slowly lick up Adam's face. "Bet you'd look good on my dick, huh, bitch?" The younger Hardy groaned, running his hands down Adam's body.

Jeff moved the gloved hand to Adam's thigh, slowly tapping the claws on Adam's leg before letting his hand rub up his thigh and under the dress.

"Ooh, naughty little bitch. You're getting hard for Jeffy." Jeff smirked, using the claws to pick up the bottom of the dress and lift it up.

"P..please.. please.. don't.." Adam begged, using his hands to 'try' and push Jeff's away. It was all play of course. Jeff liked when Addy played along and pleaded. Adam trusted him fully, so it was okay.

Jeff grabbed Adam around the throat, squeezing just a bit. "Uh uh uh, slut.. I'd be a good boy if I were you.. I tend to get a little.. rough.."

Adam whimpered and laid back on the hard, uncomfortable floor. Jeff turned his attention back to Adam's lower half, sliding his fingers down in the sides of Adam's white lacy underwear, toying with them a bit before jerking them down the blonde's legs. Jeff held them up with the claws, breathing the scent of Adam in.

"Mhm.. sweet little tart.. I bet you taste as sweet as you look, huh?" Jeff leaned down, sticking out his tongue and licking up Adam's inner thigh as he held his legs apart. The blonde shuddered, his cock twitching as Jeff's cold, plastic knives gently ghosted over it. Teasing him.

Jeff licked up Adam's other thigh before dragging his tongue up Adam's shaft, moaning at the taste of his blonde pet. Adam arched his hips up, whimpering at Jeff pleadingly. Jeff raised up, ignoring him as he set himself between Adam's legs, shifting them apart further before leaning back down and taking Adam's cockhead in his mouth. Adam moaned as he felt Jeff suckling him hungrily. Deliberately making all kinds of filthy slurping noises to get him going. The make-up was getting wiped off all over Adam, between his legs and on his crotch, but he didn't give a shit. Jeff's mouth felt so wonderful.

Jeff took hold of Adam's dick at the base, stroking him softly as he swirled his tongue around the swollen head. He loved how his doll tasted and how Adam stiffened up so quickly under his every touch. Jeff ran the claws up Adam's thigh, causing chills to go all over the whimpering, leggy, blonde. Adam bit his lip, trying to keep control over himself.. He needed to stay quiet.. He didn't need anyone hearing them and walking in and spoiling this..

Adam, however failed and he began thrusting upward, whimpering and whining pitifully. "Uhm.. uhm.. Jeffy.. Jeff.. oh, god.. please.."

Jeff was busy trying to hold Adam still. Jeff raised up, bringing his lips off Adam's cock and pressing down on Adam's legs with both hands. Using his weight to hold the blonde pinned down to the boiler room floor as he glared down at him. Jeff growled a low warning for him to keep still. Adam swallowed, putting on a pouty face as his eyes were locked on Jeff's.

"Oh, you think you're clever.. huh, bitch?" We'll see how fucking clever you are then." Jeff snarled.

Adam squeaked as Jeff took hold of his hips and flipped him over before jerking him up to where he was on all fours.

"My my.. what a pretty little ass we have, Addy.. It seems like it's just made to have things crammed inside it." Jeff mused.

Adam shook his head, whimpering as Jeff ran his fingers (and claws) up the blonde's thighs, pushing up the back of the yellow 'doll' dress up and folding it over on his back.

"Such a pretty little asshole for such a pretty twat.. So nice and pink.. I wonder if I can make it red." Jeff pondered before licking up Adam's asscheek.

Adam bit his bottom lip, gasping as Jeff licked up his asshole. Jeff stopped to probe at the blonde's entrance with the tip of his tongue and get a generous amount of saliva on the tight pucker before pressing his lips to Adam's opening and sucking hard. Adam arched forward, whimpering sluttishly as Jeff tongue fucked him.

"Jeffy.. Jeffy.. plea..please.. uhm.. please.. Oh, shit.." Adam cried out, wriggling his hips a bit in an effort to get more of Jeff's tongue. He let out a disappointed whine as Jeff pulled his face back.

"Mhm.. Such filthy language for a filthy little whore." Jeff growled, running the plastic blade of his middle finger over Adam's pucker, pushing and taunting to enter. "My filthy little whore."

"No.. no.. don't.. Not.." Adam gasped as Jeff pushed the tip of the claw inside of him.

"Quiet, pretty.. You're gonna be a good little slut and take it. Do we understand?" Jeff warned, his cock already hard as fuck just at the mere sight of Adam bent over at his mercy. It was straining so damn hard against his black jeans and all those gorgeous whines from Adam was not helping.

Adam whimpered and collapsed forward onto his folded-up arms, his ass still up in the air on perfect display for his somewhat psychotic lover. Adam whined, crying out as Jeff pushed a little more of the blade inside, feeling himself stretch just a bit as the body of the blade got wider a bit towards the way of the knuckles. It wasn't like it was that bad. It was just hard, smooth plastic and Jeff was much bigger than it anyhow. Still felt a little strange though.

"Oh, so good.. doing so good, Addy.. you fucking like this, you twat.. Like my blades fucking you like the helpless little bitch you are?" Jeff spit on the blade, wetting it before moving it slowly in and out of Adam. Adam arched back up, crying out as the claw pricked his prostate.

"Jeff! Ohm.. Jeffy.. please..Oh, fuck.. stop.. Uhhmm.." Adam screamed.

"Uh uh uh, bitch.. Jeffy calls the shots here.. Ask me to make you my bitch." Jeff commanded.

Adam whimpered and flushed brightly. "Jeff, please.."

"No, say it.. say 'make me your little bitch, Jeffy'." Jeff growled, pushing the claw deeper and twisting it just a bit as he fucked Adam's tight opening with it.

Adam gasped, screwing his eyes shut. "Please.. Jeffy.. make me your little bitch.. please.. fuck me.."

Jeff grinned. "Ooh, that's better, Addy."

Jeff pulled the blade out, standing up on his knees behind Adam and unzipping his pants, using his left hand to bring his hardened dick out into the open.

"Open wide, bitch." Jeff smirked, stroking himself as he aimed his cock at Adam's asshole before shoving his way inside of Adam as hard and deep as he could go.

Adam let out a yell, his eyes widening before closing shut tightly as Jeff's cock brutally stretched him. Jeff gritted his teeth, wasting no time in starting to fuck Adam raw.

"Fuck.. fuck.. Jeff.." Adam screamed, feeling himself burning just a bit.

"Shit.. this little bitch is tight.. Mhmm.. such a tight little slut.." Jeff mused, absolutely loving how Adam felt wrapped snuggly around his aching length. "My tight little slut.. All mine."

Adam reach underneath himself. His cock was so hard and throbbing painfully. Leaking as it twitched between his legs. Every one of Jeff's thrusts making him more and more aware that it needed attention. Adam's fingers merely grazed his cock before Jeff slapped him hard on the ass for his efforts.

"Nuh-uh, bitch.. You'll wait." Jeff warned, through clinched teeth.

Adam whimpered and placed his hand back down on the ground, groaning as Jeff deliberately stabbed his prostate. Jeff only laughed at the wriggling, writhing mess of a blonde.

"Fucking bitch.. fucking tight.. You like this, Addy? Like me fucking your ass..? Ohh, fuck yeah.." Jeff groaned, taking hold of Adam's pigtails like reins and yanking his head back. Loving how the blonde's back arched so beautifully as he did so.

Jeff let go of the pigtails and ran his hands down Adam's body, tracing his form and taking back hold of his hips. Adam was chewing on his lip so hard he nearly drew blood from the delicate flesh. His asshole was on fire, stretching and ripping painfully with every stab of Jeff's cock. But that was nothing compared to how fucking hard his own cock was. He felt like he'd explode if he didn't get some relief soon.

The younger Hardy pulled out, licking his lips at the sight of the small amount of blood that coated his cock and Adam's pink pucker before plunging back inside his blonde and starting back up. Reveling in the delightful scream he received from his Addy. The pretty little tart was so fucking hott when he screamed. It sounded so fucking good to his ears.

"Uhm.. such a good bitch.. such a good little whore for Jeffy.. such a pretty victim you are.. Oh, fuck.." Jeff pulled back out and jerked the blonde to his back, splaying his long legs apart and pushing the dress up out of his way.

Adam was whimpering pitifully. He was so hard it looked painful. His cock twitching and leaking beautifully against the frills of the dress.

"Stroke your cock for me, Addy.." Jeff growled, poised over Adam like a wild animal out for the kill. "Do it and I may let you cum." The younger male giggled psychotically.

"Uhm.. please.. Jeffy, I dun wanna.. want you.." Adam whined.

Jeff growled and grabbed a hold of Adam's hand, placing it on Adam's cock before grabbing to his face.

"I said do it.. Jerk off for Jeffy now."

Adam flushed, staring back into his own eyes as they reflected back at him from the middle blade. Damn it, why did Jeff have to be so hott when demanding? Adam took hold of himself, rubbing his cock as Jeff watched him.

"That's it.. so beautiful, Addy.. such a hard little bitch." Jeff taunted, shoving back inside of Adam and pounding him harder.

Adam tossed his head back, moaning incoherently. He was so close. Jeff swatted Adam's hand away, taking hold of the blonde's dick with his left hand and jerking him roughly.

"Jeff.. too hard! Too.. oh, god.. uhm.. uhm.. uhm.." Adam bit his lip and held his breath, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably as he released.

"That's right.. cum for me, bitch.. cum for Jeffy.. ah, fucking bitch.. such a tight little asshole you have.. fucking shit!" Jeff growled as he came, filling Adam full as he kissed his neck and wiping off more face paint in the process.

Both men laid there awhile, panting as their bodies cooled. Finally Adam spoke, "Jeffy?"

"Yes, Addy." The Krueger clad male murmured tiredly.

"You have some bizarre fantasies." Adam swallowed, breathing heavily. He was all hot and sticky now and the floor suddenly felt even more uncomfortable.

Jeff giggled. "I know."

--xx--

Back at the party, Matt was huffing as he checked his watch. With Jeff gone to who knows where with Adam, he had the serene liberty of not having to wear the damn mask and be all silent. Jason was definitely much cooler than Freddy in the movies, but not as a Halloween costume.. Be damned he tell Jeff that though. Hell no. Matt slouched his shoulders and sighed. He wished JoMo would get back with their punch.

--xx--

Cena busted through the door at that moment. "The Champ is.."

"Queer!" Hunter shouted out. Shawn rolled his eyes and smacked the older male on the arm as Cena glared at him.

"Dude, that's not nice." The Champ lowered his head and slunk off.

Hunter ignored Shawn shaking his head as he laughed. Cena was so funny and uptight. "What?" He asked innocently as Shawn folded his arms. "What's he supposed to be anyhow."

"Captain America, I think." Randy answered.

Hunter scoffed. "Typical.. Superman away." He exclaimed, waving his arm through the air and making whooshing sounds to add to this.

"Would you stop it?" Shawn scolded, taking Hunter's arm down.

"Ooh, someone's jealous." Randy smirked.

"Silence, you!" Hunter pointed at the Viper.

Randy only shook his head and walked away.

"Jealous..? Phft.. I'm jealous of no one.. I am the Game.. Therego, I am simply better than all others.. Cena's the jealous one.. Lousy, no good.." Hunter muttered, folding his arms and ranting under his breath.

Shawn rolled his eyes and stood back against the wall. Hunt could be such an incredibly large baby at times.

--xx--

Mor looked back at that mess, nearly bumping into Chris in the process and spilling his and Matt's punch.

"Gah, watch it, Morrison! You clumsy little parasite." Jericho snapped.

Mor blushed. "Sorry.. I wasn't watching."

"Well, learn to open your damn eyes, moron..." Chris stopped and looked back as he heard someone clear their throat. Jeri squeaked, shutting up instantly as Matt glared down at him before wrapping an arm around Mor's neck and leading him away.

Mor only giggled, it paid to have a boyfriend who was notoriously known as having homicidal tendencies at times.

--xx--

Punk happily whistled to himself as he made his way down the darkened hallway to his locker room. He had forgotten his jacket and was getting sort of cold in the tank top and arm bands he was wearing. Also the damn things were kind of itchy and he wasn't sure why he hadn't just came up with something more creative than being Jeff Hardy for Halloween. If anyone other than the other Superstars who knew he was just joking (he hoped) saw him like this, it was bound to get him jeered even more.

The Straightedge Superstar turned the corner and ducked quickly into the locker room, flicking on the light and heading straight for his jacket that was accidentally left tossed over the bench.

"Ah, here we go." Phil muttered to himself, just wanting to retrieve the jacket and get back to his Marky so they could go on and leave.

The sound of the door slamming back hard into the wall made the ravenette jump. Phil turned his eyes back to the door, watching it slowly close halfway. There was no one there, however. Phil swallowed, his heart thumping a bit faster after the initial scare.

"Who's there?" He demanded sternly. It was probably just one of the more jealous Superstars trying to frighten him. Well, he wasn't about to fall for it tonight. Cautiously he crept toward the door. "Hey, look, if you think I'll fall for it, then you're stupid. I ain't.." Phil jerked open the door and looked out into the empty hallway. "Falling for your tricks." He muttered, finishing his previous statement.

Punk let out a deep breath and ran his hand back through his hair, flipping off the light before exiting the room and closing the door up behind him. Phil kept his head down, making his way down the desolate hallway and back toward the room where the party was being held. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps coming up behind him made the ravenette stop dead in his tracks. The footsteps didn't stop though. They were definitely behind him and they were getting closer. Phil closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath and turning around quickly so not to lose his nerve. Punk opened his eyes to confront the owner of the heavy footsteps. He blinked. There was no one there. Just the sound of a door a few doors down closing a bit before swinging back open some.

Phil narrowed his eyes. Okay, someone thought they'd be real cute and mess with him. Well, he wasn't going to take their shit. Deciding to be brave, Phil stalked toward the door, tossing it back and peering inside.

Empty. Dark. Desolate. Phil groaned in frustration before the sound of water running caught his attention. Aha! The showers.

Phil bounded over to the doorway leading to the adjacent shower area, jumping out from behind the wall. "Ha, got you.."

Nothing, but the water spilling from the faucet and splattering onto the tiled floor of the shower area. No one there. Period.

"Shit.. This is ridiculous.. So fucking.." Phil turned, intent on heading back, his rants getting cut off as he bumped into a large, tall figure.

Phil raised his eyes up, staring into the life-less face of a Michael Myers mask. Phil stood back and gazed up at the mysterious person, decked in the signature dark coveralls and donning the famous white mask. They had a realistic looking knife in hand and was breathing deeply down at the smaller Superstar.

"Ooh, frightening." Phil scoffed. "This shit don't scare me, dude.. I mean, come on, Matt Hardy's more scary as Jason than you are." Punk taunted bravely.

Deep down he just figured it was Mark wearing the costume to get back at him for making him stay at the party. He looked about the right height to be his lover. And Phil hadn't saw anyone else dressed as the 'Halloween' movie villain. 'Michael' gazed down at him. Appearing to study the smaller male over. His eyes scanning the ravenette's features. Punk paid no mind, he just kept taunting.

"Fuck that, Jeff is way more scary as Krueger.. Shit, Jeff is more scary as Jeff Hardy than you are as Mikey Myers. Go back to Haddonfield, you asthmatic freak. This is the WWE, bro. This is the big leagues." Punk smirked, patting the large male on the arm and making his way around him. All that trash talk was sure to land him in deep shit. But, he didn't care. Fired him up when Mark punished him anyhow.

Phil stopped short as 'Michael' grabbed his arm. Phil looked back up at him as the taller male tilted his head down to the raven haired male. Phil was on the verge of freaking out now. This wasn't very funny, and it wasn't how he wanted to play right now.

"Didn't you listen to me, you freak. You're. NOT. Scary. You're a joke, _Myers_." Phil tried to pull away, finding the anonymous male's grip tighten on his arm. "Hey, let go.. come on, I was only joking.." Phil tried harder to yank himself away, letting out a frightened yelp when the larger male picked him up and hoisted him up over his shoulder. "Put me down! Mark, is that you..? I wasn't serious.. Hey.."

Phil kicked uselessly as 'Michael' carried him out of the room, his jacket falling to the floor.

Okay, Punk was scared now. If this wasn't Mark, then someone had him and it was hard telling if they just wanted to scare him or do much worse.

"Let me go, dammit.. I have a very large boyfriend and he'll be pissed with you.. Stop.. where are you taking me? Lemme go now!" Phil protested pounding on the mysterious male's back with his fists as hard as he could as the ravenette was lugged down the hallway.

This person seemed unfazed by that act and just jerked him around as a warning to cut it out. Phil began screaming his lungs out, calling out for Mark uselessly as he was toted off.

"Help me! Somebody! Mark! Mark?! Help! Shit.." Phil ran his hands through his hair as it hung upside down. He did not like this shit at all.

**

* * *

**

**Hehehe.. Punkers got snatched! :P Hahahaha! Ha! Remember this shit is just for fun, XD. I know nothing about boiler rooms, forgive me, lol. BTW, I forgot to mention I was Jason last year for Halloween. My costume was bitching, not to brag ;) Meh, I love both Jason and Freddy as far as the horror movie series go.  
**

**That was surreal. I needed to write Jeff pretending to be Freddy, but still had to keep him Jeffy. It couldn't be like Freddy had a hold of Adam.. right..? _Edge muse: (whimpers) Fre..Freddy..? Is there anybody you wish NOT to give me to?! Mor muse: Oh, shut up. You like being the slut too much to care. I think Terrah should have gave you to Myers, Krueger, and Voorhees. Edge muse: And I think she should give you to Mike Knox. Terrah: (gags) I'd give him to Jason first. I draw the line on certain people! Knox? Yuck! Jeff muse: Krueger, Myers, or Voorhees either one can't have my Addy. It's bad enuff Randy is an issue in here! Mor muse: (to me and Jeff muse) You both have serious mental issues. Seriously. (walks off) Jeff muse: Imma give Mor to Bigfoot. Come, Addy, Jeffy wanna play. Edge muse: (sighs as Jeff totes him off) Terrah: Hey, least they're all better than Vickie! Hunter muse: Ooh, that's low :P  
_**


	3. The Man Behind The Mask

**Ohh, scary (laughs manically) FemSlashVampireNero, you're welcome, hun. Thank you as well, XD. Esha Napoleon, thank you :D I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, not quite :P redsandman99, the boogeyman has Phil (not the wrestling one, the Halloween movie one) that's all I'll say. NeroAnne, awe, come on. I torture the ones I love in much worse ways, lol. Punker's got off easy :P I'm not even sure about having a Punk muse. If I did, he'd be tortured relentlessly by two Hardy muses. Maybe he hides. Seraphalexiel, Jeffy makes Freddy hott, HA! XD! Yeah, I can see Jeri cowering fear of Matt Hardy. Although, the concept of Jericho ever shutting up is odd.. I noticed that way after I posted, lol. Jeri never shuts up! Ah, good, glad your InnerEdge still loves me. I actually feel bad for him having to go so long without any, esp from Matty. That has to suck. BellaHickenbottom, lol. Okay, then. Morrie would prolly like being given to you loads more than being given to the Bigfoot that exists in my head. Those two don't get along at all. JoMoFan-spot, chp 1, oddly enuff, I thought it'd be hard to write Adam as a bottom (the first chp of 'Sold' was the first-- even though I had been wanting to do it before that) But, it actually came way more naturally than when I wrote my first victim Jeffy sex scene. As for Morrie.. I dunno, I wasn't that hard to convince there. I've tried to see him as a top, but that's just as hard as seeing Matt as a bottom. I prefer Mor as a bottom personally. Thank Jeff muse for Addy and Mor's costumes, they were his ideas. Chp 2, Jeff wouldn't scar his doll ;) Glad you liked it, Morrie and Matty ahead... Dark Fae Angel, yes, I did giggle when Matt mentioned that on Scare Tactics. It was so blunt. Poor Punk, he should be the one to fear me :P .. P.S. Yeah, it's neither confirmed or denied. (sans by Jeff muse-- he denies it) Apparently there's lots of people in my head I haven't met yet. **

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 1; Halloween Slasher Special  
Chapter three/ 'The Man Behind The Mask'  
Rated; M/ L, S (spanking, oral, hair-pulling, crossdress, anal. & then, kidnap, choking... slight tormentingness of Punk)**

Morrison tossed his hands up in exasperation. Another room empty.

"Matt? Matty..? Where the hell are you..? Shit.. crazy ass psycho Hardys.. They really.." Mor stopped and whined in frustration and continued down the darkened hallway. "Matt, come on, this shit isn't funny."

He had turned for all of two seconds to throw the punch away and Matt thought it'd be funny to disappear on him. He asked if anyone had seen where he went and Maria told him that she saw Matt duck out into the hallway. So Mor had been walking down dark, abandoned hallways for the past 10 minutes now and was starting to lose his patience with the whole deal.

The brunette stopped, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his arms. He didn't bring a damn jacket and was freezing in this outfit. Mor looked around the hallway, listening to a light buzz above his head, making him jump as it flickered on before whining and just giving up finally and fizzing on out dead. Morrison blinked, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness. A sound from a room made him look up in the direction that it had came. The brunette swallowed, shivering in the cold hallway as he cautiously made his way toward the room of the mysterious sound.

"Matt..? Hey, babe, is that you?" Mor reach out for the door, slowly pushing it open and peeping inside.

Empty.

"Matty, ya in here?" He called, making his way further inside the room and gazing around at the rows of tables and boxes and other random equipment that was inside.

Mor sighed and started to turn around to leave, jumping when the door slammed closed behind him. Followed by the sound of it locking. Mor turned around slowly, his eyes narrowing when he saw the older Hardy, large plastic machete in hand above his head, face once more covered by the white mask.

"Ooh, so scary." Mor rolled his eyes, making his way toward his older lover and grabbing his arm. "Let's go now, Voorhees."

Matt stood his ground, slowly turning his head and tilting it to look down at Johnny.

"Drop the act, now let's go. I'm cold in this fucking outfit." Mor stopped as Matt raised the machete and ran it over his chest, tracing the cold hard plastic down to his crotch. Mor flinched back. "Stop it, you big brute. Now come on."

Mor walked past him, toward the door, only to be jerked back forcefully by his hair. Mor yelped as he was shoved to his knees, whimpering and gazing up at the larger brunette. Matt cocked his head down to him, gazing at the smaller male as he reach out to lovingly stroke his hair.

"Please, Matty.. don't hurt me.. I'll do whatever you want.. please.." Mor whined in mock fear, knowing Matt wanted to play.

Matt raised his head back forward, staring blankly to nothing in particular in the room. Morrison wet his lips. His eyes darting towards the door and back up at Matt. Quickly he started to crawl for it. Matt jerked him back by the hair, leaning down to take Mor's head in both his hands (one still holding to the machete as well). Mor shivered as the dark eyes of his lover stared directly into his. Moving as they silently scanned him over. Matt's thumb brushed his cheek, moving to trace lightly over the younger male's lips.

"Sorry.. I'm sorry.. please.." Johnny whispered pleadingly.

Matt raised back up, undoing the bottom half of the overhauls and reaching inside them. Mor swallowed, watching as Matt brought his thick cock out into the open, stroking it slowly as it stiffened naturally under his firm touch. The older Hardy let go of himself and grabbed Morrison's hair, pulling him closer as a signal for the younger male to use his mouth. Mor shook his head, playing along.

"No.. No, please.. just lemme go.. please.." Mor gasped as a harsh tug was gave to his hair.

Matt grunted as a stern warning to the younger male. Johnny whimpered and nodded assent before licking his lips and taking the head of Matt's cock into his mouth. Matt twisted his fingers tightly in Mor's hair, groaning and panting under the mask as Mor sucked gently on the head. Stopping to lick across the slit and swirl his tongue around the head before sliding his lips further down the hard shaft. Sucking a bit and letting small whimpers escape his throat as his lips slide up and down Matt's cock. Matt fought off a shudder and grabbed to Mor's head with both hands, thrusting his hips and impaling the younger male on his throbbing dick. Morrison gagged as Matt repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Choking him a bit.

The smaller brunette whimpered, reaching up to rub the front part of his neck as Matt fucked his throat raw. He'd be sore for a week.. but, it was so worth it. Matt was sexy when broodingly dominate like this... a bit scary.. but sexy none-the-less. Mor whined, moaning around the thick cock and swallowing almost involuntarily. Matt was busy cursing in his head. His fingers tightening and relaxing in Mor's hair, massaging his scalp as he mouth-fucked him. His lover's mouth was incredible. So warm, wet and tight and Morrison just looked so gorgeous down on his knees in front of him. Mor shifted, grabbing to Matt's overhauls and trying to pull himself up some. Matt felt a tingle run through him as Mor's nails dug into his skin underneath his clothes. That just made him harder if anything. Matt groaned, pulling out and shoving Mor away. The younger male looked back up, finding himself immediately yanked to his feet and held tightly by the throat as Matt ran the large plastic toy weapon between his legs. Mor gulped, his cock twitching as the tip of the blade rubbed across his crotch.

Matt tossed him away again before spinning him around and grabbing his hair, the other hand taking hold of the back of his shorts and forcing him over a table. Matt ran the machete across Mor's backside, smacking him with it and earning a squeak from JoMo as he held him down. Mor was on fire, he was getting so hard and Matt was driving him crazy with this insane side. He only wished he was talking more because Matt was fucking hott when he got dirty.. but all those deep heavy pants and groans from behind the mask was doing just fine. It was pretty damn kinky actually.

Matt drew back, striking the younger male again through the tight jean shorts before deciding that they really needed to go. Matt's arms snaked around Mor's hips, his free hand being used to undo the button and slide the zipper down before moving his hands to the sides of the shorts and yanking them on down his hips. Matt patted his leg as a silent command for Mor to lift his foot, slipping that side off before doing the same to the other. John bit his lip, shuddering as he felt Matt's cold hands traveling up his legs before forcing his legs apart and standing back erect.

"Ma..Matty.. uhm.. please.." Mor begged, wriggling his hips a bit to taunt the darker Hardy. The smaller brunette squeaked as he was smacked across his bare ass with the plastic machete blade. "Owie.. stop.. no.. no.." Johnny reach behind himself, trying to block it, but Matt grabbed his hand and held it behind him as he also held the younger male down to the table top.

Mor let out a frustrated whine and struggled a bit in defiance. Matt ignored him and stood to Mor's side a bit, striking him again and causing the younger male to cry out and lay his head down on the table. Arching forward and whimpering sweetly as he felt the sting of another sharp blow across his bare flesh. Matt ran the machete across Mor's reddening bottom, ghosting it between his legs some and moving it back up before swatting him again, tapping the toy gently on each cheek. Teasing him.

"Matty.. uhm.. oh, shit.." Mor yelled out, clinching his teeth as Matt smacked him again.

Matt held the machete up, twisting it a bit and looking it over before redirecting his gaze back to Mor's exposed tush. The younger man was whining so sweetly, writhing so beautifully. Matt smacked him a few more hard times, loving Mor jerking and arching with every stinging blow and every whimpered whine that escaped his lips.

"Please.. stop.. I'll be good.. I'll be a good boy.. please, Matty.. hurts.. Uhm.. ow.. owie.." Mor whined sluttishly as he was smacked hard, flinching as he heard the machete fall to the floor with a small thud.

Matt grabbed Johnny's hips before removing his right hand and taking hold of his abandoned erection, rubbing himself gently to warm back up. Mor held tightly to the edge of the table, whimpering as he felt the head of Matt's cock push against his tight opening and daring to enter. The younger man gasped, crying out as Matt suddenly thrust deep inside him. Entering him full and to the hilt. Matt held still, savoring the tightness that surrounded his cock before pulling back out. Slipping almost all the way out before shoving back in and setting a hard pace.

"Uhm.. Matty! Matty, please.. uhm.. ohm.. god.. hand.. gimme hand.. so hard.. please.." Mor arched his back, wiggling his hips back into Matt's cock as he was fucked into oblivion. The younger brunette trailed off in a delightful whine as Matt rammed his prostate.

Matt pulled out, lifting Mor up under his legs and flipping him over onto his back on the table before scooting his legs over the side. Matt took hold of his ankles, holding Morrison's legs up and spreading them out as he plunged roughly back inside. Grunting and panting heavily as he fucked the younger man silly.

"Matty.. mhuhmm.. please.. oh, please.." Mor whimpered as Matt down looked at him. Matt was grinning behind that mask. His lover could be so fucking slutty. And it was so fucking hott.

The older Hardy placed Johnny's legs onto his shoulders, leaning forward and folding the younger male up as he pounded him harder. Mor screamed, mumbling and whining incoherently as he clawed at Matt's arms and shoulders and anywhere else he could reach. He couldn't take this torture. He needed relief and he needed it fucking badly.

"Please.. make me cum.. I'll let you.. ohm.. I'll let you cum in my mouth.. please.. I'll suck you dry.. Oh, please.. rub me and make me cum, Matty.. uhm, please.." Johnny begged, pouting up at the older Hardy and sucking his bottom lip back into his mouth and chewing on the delicate flesh coaxingly. Well, Jeff always told him it worked for Addy when he wanted something from Jeff. And it always worked for Jeff when he wanted something from absolutely anyone. Especially Matt.

Matt growled. That bargain sounded too fucking good to pass up. The older Hardy raised up and wrapped Morrison's legs around his waist, his thrusting never waning as he took hold of Mor's aching cock. Jerking the younger male fast and hard.

Johnny tossed his head back. "Oh, god.. uhm.. Matty.. oh, my.. gonna cum.. gonna.." Morrison trailed off, whimpering as he came. His body trembling from the intense orgasm.

Matt squeeze him, milking the younger male as he finished. Mor was given no recovery time as Matt pulled out and jerked him off the table and back down to his knees. Matt grabbed a hold of Mor's long hair with his left hand, the right grabbed his dick, aiming at Mor's pretty lips and shoving past them. Fucking his mouth at a brutal pace.

Johnny's world was spinning. He was getting hard all over again from this treatment. Matt was groaning wildly, tossing his head back and grunting. Matt jerked Mor's head off his cock and tapped it on his lips, rubbing himself over his mouth. Mor opened his mouth wider, licking his bottom lip and urging Matt on. The older Hardy groaned loudly as he came, his cum shooting out all over Mor's pretty lips and face. The younger male swore he heard a 'fuck' escape from all those heavy groans as his Hardy boy finished.

Morrison licked his lips, smacking them as he tasted Matt's sweetness. So delicious and hott. Mor reach up, using his fingers to wipe some cum off his cheek before sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean.

"Damn.." Matt panted, raising the mask. "That was fucking hott.. we should role play more often."

"Ahhmm!" Mor gasped. "Matthew Moore Hardy! You are not supposed to break character."

Matt scoffed and helped his lover to his feet before retrieving Mor's shorts and handing them to him "You did.. you couldn't stay in character."

"Whatever." Mor muttered, dressing as Matt fixed his overhauls. "So.. do you think this proved Jason was better than Freddy?"

Matt blinked and shook his head. "Probably not, but oh well.. sex was had and that's all that was important."

Mor rolled his eyes and zipped his pants. "Horndog."

"Slut.. my slut." Matt grinned.

Mor pouted. "Now you sound like Jeffers."

Matt shuddered. "Don't go there. I'm psycho.. I'm not _that_ psycho."

Mor laughed as Matt picked up his machete, replaced his mask and led them back out of the room.

--xx--

Jeff helped Adam to his feet before fixing his clothes.

"You know Jeff, boiler room sex wasn't so bad.. I got all your make-up all over me though. Imma need a shower when we get back to the room." Adam purred as he turned away from Jeff to find his underwear.

Jeff smirked, his top lip curling up into a wicked grin, a small groan escaping his lips. Adam all wet? Now there was something to look forward too.

"I think you do too.. unless you plan on wearing the Freddy costume to bed.." Adam shuddered a bit, still searching for his underwear. It was kind of hard to see in the poorly lit boiler room. "Not that you're not sexy of course.." The blonde grinned. "But Freddy just isn't much of a looker. Can you imagine if the 'real' Fred Krueger got a hold of me." Of course he realized Freddy was just a character in movies and wasn't 'real', but still they made the guy pretty fucking scary and somewhat gross.

Adam huffed, standing up and placing his hands on his hips in mild frustration. Fucking panties had went poof.

"Jeff, have you seen my underwear. Do you have them?" Adam turned to see he was all alone. Jeff was gone. "Jeff..? Jeffy.. I need my underwear, sweetie.. I'm sure you don't want me to go back out there without them. I mean, I'd hate to see Matt have to kick Hunter's ass because he pinched my butt and you two got into it. And I'm sure Cena's up there by now and we all know how mental you get when he flirts with me.. And I also know that after that one time Randy saw me naked and you flipped your shit, you haven't looked at Orton the same way since." Adam babbled. It was just to get under Jeff's skin and make the younger male come out from hiding.

But, surprisingly Adam got silence. That was confusing since Jeff usually went all possessive about other guys being after his lover. Adam sighed and made his way towards a large furnace type thing. Checking behind it, and finding nothing. He didn't even hear Jeff's boots clogging on the ground as he left. He didn't know why he didn't hear them. It was like Jeff had vanished, he left so silently. But, then again, Adam's head was upside down, so maybe he just didn't notice him leaving.

"Jeff.. This isn't funny, Jeffrey!" Adam whined, stomping his foot all dramatically. "Ugh, fine! I'm going back to the party. Panty-less!" The blonde tapped his foot and waited.

Nothing.

"I'm going then.. without underwear under this tiny dress... Okay, I'm gone." Adam sighed, slouching as he walked through the boiler room. "Jeff, please.. I dun wanna play no more. I wanna go back to the room and rest some. You said you'd get me a cake and massage my back for me. I know we agreed to throw the party tomorrow, but I really wanted some time with just you."

Silence.

Adam sighed again and started to make his way out of the boiler room. Maybe Jeff would get bored of this imaginary game of hide-n-seek and come find him.

--xx--

Punk grunted as he was tossed harshly into a dark room. He looked up to see 'Myers' standing in the door, half silhouetted by darkness, and half by the light from the hallway. The Straightedge Superstar held his hand up as if he was fending off the larger male.

"Please.. what do you want..? I didn't mean to insult you.. I was just funnin' is all.. Please.." Phil swallowed, groaning as the door slammed shut after Michael walked the rest of the way inside.

Punk slowly got up, peering into the darkness and trying to see if he could escape. It was pitch black and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, much less the way to the door. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, so hard he could have swore he could hear it. Phil turned his head when he heard a loud screeching sound, like a table or chair being moved across the floor. Phil wet his lips, knowing the unknown figure wasn't near the door, maybe he could make a break for it. Phil took off, only to scream out as he was yanked back by his hair. He shuddered, feeling a large hand wrap tightly around his throat, squeezing till he gasped, choking for breath.

"Please.. le'.. go.." The ravenette whimpered, gagging for air. He could hear the mysterious male breathing hard under his mask, feral growls coming from behind it as he choked him. Punk gasped as he was tossed to the floor, coughing and taking deep breaths to try and soothe his aching lungs.

This wasn't Mark. Mark wouldn't strangle him like that, even if they were playing rough. Not hard like that and life-threatening.

"Help.. Help! Somebody! Please.." Phil shouted, calling out to anyone. It was useless, it was like no one could hear him and no one could save him.

**

* * *

How the fucking hell did I let Punkers take over my story?! I think I'm basically going back 'n' forth here. This will have one more chapter. I said three, it'll be four thanks to that imaginary Punk muse I'm in denial about having. Jeff muse says he's not real. Oh, wellz, that's another mystery for another time. Next chp will find out what happens to Phil, more crossdress and does Addy find Jeffy? I still hope to finish by the 28th. The 29th maybe thanks to the new edition. Punker's gonna get it (giggles insanely) Punkers gonna get it.. Gah, curse my horror movie/deviant sex obsession! XP! Meh, blame my Jeff muse for every bit of this story. It's **_**'basically'**_** all his. And it felt kinda strange having Matt be silent. Matt's usually very mouthy when he's fucking someone in my stories. But, it was kinda kinky to have him be silent. (shrugs) Blame Jeffers muse... This is playing out like a cheesy B-rated 80's horror flick, lol. Only with lotza gay guys :P  
**


	4. Darkness

**Punky's gonna get it, Punky's gonna get it. (laughs evilly) Okay, this chp wasn't supposed to exist... then it sorta got outta hand.. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, yes, I know. But, I love the blood and gore as well. Seraphalexiel, I dun care if he finds those underwear either. And I so miss Edge. Punkers is in trouble. Esha Napoleon, lol, thanks, XD. redsandman99, slutty Mor is fun :P slashdlite, who wouldn't notice a panty-less Addy? Lol. DX-Dynamite, thank you. Glad you're enjoying it, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life from chp 1, much better than Regal, XP. BellaHickenbottom, this chp for Punky (grins evilly) Dark Fae Angel, I have no clue why Jeff muse is on Mor being slutty.. (watches as Jeff muse pushes button on MP3) **_**Mor muse: (hears 'Low') Oh, god! Not again! (whimpers and starts wriggling his hips to the beat) Make it stop! Terrah: (groans) Jeff! No. Jeff muse: (pouts) Awe, but, Terrah? Mor muse: (drops down to back and arches hips) Please, make it stop! Terrah: (sternly) Jeff? Jeff muse: (growls and turns it off) Fine. (stalks off huffing and muttering under his breath)**__**Mor muse: (stops and sighs) Terrah: But, it is really hott though. Mor muse: (glares) Sez you. **_**O.o ... Gah, they need to stop doing that! P.S. Shh.. be careful what you say.. **_**Jeff muse: (growls) There. Is. No. Punk. Muse. And that's final! Terrah: (blinks) Okay...? **_**// This ended up being longer than thought b/c Jeri muse wanted to play.. and Hunter muse.. and that invisible Punk.. _Jeff muse: Cram it! Terrah: (squeaks)_  
**

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 1; Halloween Slasher Special  
Chapter four/ 'Darkness'  
Rated; M/ L, S ( some closet sex.. then rape, kidnap, slight bondage, crossdress, violent/rough/forceful, anal, fingering, forced orgasm and some gropage. Major tormentingness of Phil)  
Notes; I end up just calling the mysterious, large, anonymous man 'Michael', as laziness, lol. **

Phil felt the hands of the stranger groping at him. Fingers roaming his thighs in the pitch black darkness, touching him in places he didn't want them too. The ravenette closed his eyes. Not that he needed to, it was already coal black.. but it just didn't seem to be dark enough. He had a pretty good idea what this person wanted to do with him. Phil tensed, feeling the hands reach for his belt buckle before all faded for him...

--xx--

Hunter snickered, watching Edge walk past him. Letting a low whistle escape his lips. Adam twitched, turning back to growl at him before flipping him off. That only made Hunter laugh, blowing the younger blonde a kiss and watching Adam turn red before stalking on off.

"Stop antagonizing him, Hunter, it's only going to make Jeff mad at you." Shawn pointed out as he held to his coffee cup from catering.

"Awe, come on, Shawny. Antagonizing Copeland is fun. He can be such a drama queen and it's fun to make him twitch." Hunter sighed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it's not so fun when Jeff flips out." Shawn reminded, taking a slow sip of his coffee.

Hunter blinked and turned to look at his partner. "What the hell are you talking about? That's the best part. Having Jeff all seething and homicidal is funny as hell."

"Yeah, till Matt flips out because Jeff flipped out." Shawn mused, staring forward blankly. "Matt's not really funny when he flips out.. He's just scary and violent."

"But that's the fun part. It's a train-wreck! It's like watching Jerry Springer and The Devil's Rejects combined. Someone will eventually always end up naked and cursing, and then someone will end up nearly getting killed. It's true drama, Shawn. A true art form." The larger male debated.

Shawn stared up at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Wow, you know nothing about art."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Shawn. Addy just walked by and he wasn't wearing panties, that's art." Hunter informed pointing in the direction Adam had went.

Shawn shook his head. "Yeah, see, I wouldn't let Jeff hear you talk about Edge not wearing panties or you noticing.."

"Or calling him Addy. And he wasn't wearing panties?" Cena put in taking a drink of the punch, his facial expression immediately souring. "Damn! That shit is rank! Who the hell spiked this shit?"

Hunter looked up towards the ceiling, whistling innocently like, his hands behind him like he'd done nothing wrong. Cena glared at the Game as Shawn rolled his eyes. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley, we had talked about this!"

Hunter looked down at the smaller man, shrugging. "What? It wasn't me." He grinned sweetly. "Honest."

"Like I believe that one, mister." Shawn chided, glaring at his trouble-making lover.

Hunter visibly gulped. "I'm not getting any tonight am I?"

Shawn groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not even going there!" The Heartbreak Kid shouted, walking away.

Randy walked up at that moment, looking starry-eyed. "Thank god for breezes."

"I take it you saw Edge?" Cena asked.

Randy swallowed thickly and tried to shake off his thoughts. "Yeah.. damn, I wonder if I could con Jeff into a threesome."

"What about Wes?" Cena said, reminding Randy of his boyfriend.

"Foursome then." Randy nodded.

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, right, Orton. I'd have a better shot at convincing Jeff to let me join."

Randy started laughing at that one. "Bull fucking shit."

His giggles ceased when he heard Mark clear his throat to capture their attention. His hand was on his hip and the other holding a can. The larger male looked absolutely frustrated. "You haven't seen Phil, have you?"

Randy and Cena both shook their heads. "No, man, I ain't saw him since he left to get his jacket. Said he was freezing." Orton informed.

"He's freezing? Have you looked at Morrison and Edge? Damn." Hunter grinned blissfully. "They look like they should be freezing. I mean, those outfits should be illegal they're so sexy."

Mark rolled his eyes and let out a agitated sigh. "Can you think about something else for a change?"

"Nope." Hunter admitted proudly.

Mark rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Look, I just want to find Phil so I can get the hell out of here and go back to the hotel so I can rest. I'm fucking tired and I don't feel like dealing with your bullshit."

"Well, I haven't seen him. I don't know where the princess went off to." Hunter admitted. And he was telling the truth. He hadn't saw him since earlier.

Mark sighed and reach over to smack The Game in the back of the head. Hunter flinched away.

"Hey, what the hell?" Hunter shouted as he was smacked again upside the head. "Cut that out!"

"Only I can call him princess, Hunter." Mark smirked walking off and continuing his Punk hunt.

Hunter blinked as he watched him leave. Randy was busy biting his tongue and trying not to laugh. And Cena just walked away quietly.

"Jeez, what crawled up that guy's ass?" Hunter asked, rubbing the place he had been struck. Randy lost his battle and began laughing hysterically. Hunter looked over at his former protege as Randy leaned forward clutching his stomach, giggling madly. "Oh, that's it, laugh it up... So very funny... fucking Orton..."

Randy snorted as Triple H walked off before bursting into laughter once more.

--xx--

Jericho pulled at the red skirt. "Dammit.. fucking thing.. stupid wedgie.. Imma kill you for this, Reso."

Jay looked over at the older blonde as he squirmed in the tight little wench outfit. He appeared majorly uncomfortable. "You lost the bet, Jeri, deal with it."

Jericho scoffed. "You just wanted to see me in a dress because you think I'm sexy."

Jay nearly choked. "Ha, in your dreams, JeriHO. I wanted you in a dress to humiliate you." The pirate dressed blonde stood up to stare in Jericho's face.

"Please, you're just dying to get me drunk so you can get me out of it. That's why you can't butt out of my relationship with Mike, you're just a jealous hypocritical tapeworm who..?" Jericho was cut off as Jay grabbed his head and mashed their lips together. The older Canadian was shocked at first, staring wide-eyed and flailing his arms wildly. But Jay held on, devouring Chris' mouth with his own. Chris whimpered, clawing at the younger male's shirt, giving in and melting into the kiss.

Jay pulled back, pecking Jericho once again before wiping across his fellow Canadian's lips with his thumb. Chris had his deep blue eyes closed, a languid expression on his face. Jay grinned as Chris opened his eyes, his breathing slightly hitched. Jericho opened his mouth, the words catching in his throat before he was let go and Jay walked away from him. Chris bit his lip, watching him leave. Why that sanctimonious assclown. Who did he think he was to kiss him like that and then just leave?! Chris, licked his lips, letting his head drop as he looked around. No one was paying him any mind at least.

Adam walked by, ignoring the flushing pirate wench. "Hey, Chrissy, you seen Jeff anywhere?" He asked, trying his damnedest to keep the damn skirt from coming up. He'd already been embarrassed twice now. God, he'd never be able to look at Orton again. Or Kozlov again. What was with that guy? Always watching! It was unnerving.

"No, Copeland, I haven't seen the little parasite. I don't know where he is." Jericho replied hatefully. It wasn't directed at Adam per se, just at his own misfortune and grief.

"One, he isn't a parasite. Two, you have a nasty name calling habit you need to get rid of. Three, if you see him tell him I need my panties back." Adam walked off, leaving the Fozzy front-man gaping in shock at that statement. However oddly curious and not really wanting to know at the same time.

Jericho just huffed, wrapping his arms around himself and slinking off. He couldn't believe the nerve of Jay. How could he do this shit to him. Okay, so that one time they hooked up was a mistake, and they broke it off because they knew it'd never work. But, Jay couldn't stop with the damn insults and shit to test him. Chauvinistic moron. Chris wasn't someone's whore to be bossed around. It wasn't fair for Jay to treat him that way.

Hunter smirked as Chris walked by. "Yo-ho-ho and a load of cum."

"Fuck you, Game." The smaller blonde snapped, his head bowed as he went on past. He stopped when he heard a loud banging noise coming from inside a closet. Jericho's eyebrows furrowed as he placed his ear to the door.

"Oh, god.. Fuck.. ohh.. so good.." A soft voice whimpered. It sounded sort of like Evan.

Jericho cleared his throat, swallowing and listening carefully.

"Shh.. Evy.. you don't want to be heard now, do you?" A deeper voice replied.

Jericho's mouth fell open. Mike?

"Oh, fuck, Evan.. so fucking tight.. Shit.." Oh, it was definitely Mike.

Jericho took a step back, feeling like he was going to throw up. Mike was cheating on him with Evan? Earlier they were all teasing the high-flier about kidnapping him and having their way with him.. But, it was just a joke.. Jericho didn't think they were serious.

"Yeah, you fucking like that, baby.. Like being fucked by the Miz?" Mike growled in his signature arrogance.

"Cut that out.. uhm.. it's not cute.." Evan murmured.

"You thought it was cute last night." Mike said, his voice jovial.

"I was drunk then." Evan giggled.

"Ohh.. whatever." Miz groaned, panting.

Jericho heard another thump against the door.

"Ohh.. uhm.. fuck.. faster.. cumming.. oh, Mikey.. Uhm.." Evan whined as he obviously came.

"Yeah, babe.. you fucking like that shit.. Oh, fuck!" Mike shouted, obviously cumming as well.

Jericho swallowed, standing back, hearing the sounds of their talking. Panting and banging around as they most likely fixed their clothes.

"You sure your boyfriend doesn't know?" Evan asked from behind the door.

"Chrissy?" Mike smirked. "No."

Jericho's heart clinched in his chest. Okay, him and Mike weren't perfect. But, it still felt pretty shitty to be used like this. Mike was obviously no better than Jay was. The blonde sighed deeply before walking off and hiding behind a corner. He didn't want them to see him as they came out. The Canadian watched as Mike opened the door, peeping out to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out and helping Evan out.

Chris sighed, his heart breaking as he watched Mike jerk Evan into a kiss, making the smaller man squeak as he groped his ass.

"Stop it before someone sees us." Evan giggled. Jericho shook his head, looking down as he walked away.

Jay noticed the downtrodden blonde. Wow, Jeri looked so sad. He didn't do this, did he? Jay walked over and placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. The other male looked at it before looking over at Jay.

"Hey." He almost whispered.

"Hey, uh.. you okay, Chris? You look bad." Jay asked.

Jericho scoffed. "Gee, thanks, Jason."

Jay shook his head. "I'm.. that wasn't what I meant.. I meant you look like.."

"I'm fine, junior, go bother someone else who cares." Chris snarled, walking away and leaving Jay with his troubling thoughts. Jericho was clearly upset about something.

--xx--

Mark stalked through the hallways, heading to his and Phil's locker room. He swore if Phil was playing a prank on him just to be a little brat then he was in for it later. The larger man was in no mood for this silly cat and mouse game tonight.

"Philip Jack Brooks, I am not kidding, you had better come out of hiding so I can get some rest." Mark's voice boomed in the desolate hallway.

He tossed the door open, sighing as he looked inside before raking his hand through his hair.

Mark shook his head. "Philly Philly Philly, what am I going to do with you?"

--xx--

Phil groaned, coming back into consciousness. His head was spinning wildly. His eyes fluttered a bit, letting just a speck of light pass through the slit in his eye lids. The 31 year old took a deep breath, turning his head and snuggling into a pillow.

Wait..? Pillow..? Where the hell was he? Where had he been taken?

Phil forced his eyes open, immediately staring into the brightest fucking light he had ever seen. He gazed around, squishing his eyes up as he tried to adjust to the light after being in darkness. The sudden invasion of such a bright light hurt. He gazed around, noticing he was in a hospital-like room. Feeling like he was in an old thriller movie where everything was bright and sunny and felt like it'd be alright.. right before it went to hell. The fixtures around the room were all white and shiny, like brand new Christmas bulbs. Phil winced, the light reflecting off the super whiteness of the room was burning his eyes. The place smelled of sanitizer and cleaners, of medicine...

But also of sickness and imminent death..

Phil let his eyes roam the room before trying to move. He found out quickly he couldn't. Looking down he saw he was strapped down. Tied to an elevated lab table. His wrists in two separate restraints, a long strap across his shoulders, one across his waist and another across his legs. Phil also noticed that his clothes had been changed. He was no longer dressed as Jeff Hardy in the black baggy pants and studded belt. No more black tank top or armbands on his forearms. The face paint had been wiped off. Phil was now in a sexy white/pleather nurse's costume. It was a short, button-up, one piece dress, trimmed with red fixtures like the 'red cross' on the chest with a name tag on the other side that said 'Brooks'. Red stockings and white heels completed this look and a plastic stethoscope was hanging from his neck.

"What the holy fuck.." Phil grunted in confusion, trying to move his arms. But he couldn't. The restraints that bound him refused to budge.

Phil glanced up, seeing a glass cabinet that held medicine and stuff a few feet in front of him, vaguely showing him his reflection. He blushed as he saw himself in the get-up, also noticing a white nurse's hat fixed on top his head. Punk gritted his teeth, cursing as he struggled harder under the restraints.

"Shit.. shit.. Somebody! Help me! Mark?! Glenn...?! Jeff, if you did this to get back at me, you'll be sorry!" Phil yelled as he jerked uselessly on the restraints. Whining in frustration before collapsing back against the exam table. The raven haired man sighed and let his anger drop. "Jeff, I'm sorry.. okay..? Matt.. I didn't mean to piss ya guys off.. I was just doing my job.. It wasn't my decision.. I didn't mean none of it.. It was a role they had me play, okay..?"

Phil listened, huffing and starting to struggle again. He didn't know who or what was doing this to him. And that thought was terrifying. He didn't think it was the Hardys. They were more the kidnap and rape you in the woods type of psychos. This shit was just all too surreal. Some dude donning a Michael Myers costume had jerked him up, kidnapped him, put him in a goofy outfit and had him strapped to a exam table for their own shits and giggles. This person was either playing a cruel joke on him, or maybe they were delusional and really thought they were the psycho killer from the movie franchise and wanted to act out the fantasy. And if so, then Phil was fucked.

"Shit.. someone, help me! God, please."

Suddenly the light above him popped loudly, busting and making the room a little dimmer. Phil jumped as a few more lights began to pop and bust before dying out. It sounded like gun fire. The room look darkened now and creepy. It looked scary and abandoned all at once. The room seemed to change under the new darkness, the clean white tools and furniture looked old, worn and dingy all of a sudden. Filth was everywhere and the clean smell was replaced with sorrow and mold.

Phil looked around nervously. Panting a bit in fear, his heart in his throat. A object in the corner caught his eye. It was a girl. A nude girl. She was laying on her back, one arm stretched out above her head, the other laying across her stomach. Her long dirty and tangled hair covered her breasts and her legs were closed together. Phil was about to yell for her to help. But she didn't even look real, let alone alive. Her eyes were glassy looking. Cold and lifeless. A troubled sigh and silent 'oh, god' escaped Punk's lips. He was shaking all over. That girl was dead. That was for sure. She was dead and he was probably next. He could only imagine what things had been done to her before she finally just took her last breath. Phil took a sharp breath. Oh, god. This had to be a joke. He was being Punk'd or was on Scare Tactics. Maybe a special 'Fake Punk Out' edition of the Hardy Show. Fuck, he hoped. He'd do anything if this wasn't real and he could just go home and be with his Marky again, and torment Glenn and be all catty with Jeff and Mor. He missed his friends and loved ones. The people who cared about him and who he cared about. And if this was real, he'd never see any of them again.

The sound of the door opening brought up the raventte's attention. 'Michael' walked in, his eyes straight forward, not really looking at anything in particular. He stopped and just stood there, his arms to his sides and his fists unclinching and his fingers twitching a bit. Phil held his breath, a few sharp ones escaping accidentally. He was trembling uncontrollably from fear and was pretty sure his shaking was making the table he was strapped to shake as well. Phil let out and involuntary gasp, flinching as Myers turned his head towards him. Placing one foot solidly in front of the other as he slowly started making his way over to the scared Superstar.

Phil looked up at him, struggling and flinching away as Michael came closer, taking Phil's head in his hands and looking down at him. Phil looked into his eyes. So cold and dark and lifeless. Looking right into his and yet right through them at the same time. They were evil and sinister.. and yet so curious and inquiring. The larger male studied the ravenette, stroking and petting his hair back as he did so.

"Please.. don't hurt me.. I won't tell.. just let me go.. please.. What did I do to you..? Please.." Phil yelped as Michael twisted his fingers tightly in his hair, yanking it harshly and jerking his head back. "Stop.. please.." Phil yelled as he felt hairs literally rip out. He felt like his scalp was being torn off.

Michael let go, taking his knife out and tracing the cold blade across Phil's cheek and down to his neck. Phil rolled his eyes over to it, holding still as he could even as he shuddered. The fucking thing wasn't a toy. It wasn't a damn prop. The fucker was real. It was real. Punk shivered as the larger male ran the knife down his chest on it's way to cut the restraints, the blade of the knife slicing them so easily. Michael jerked Phil off the table, tossing the smaller male to the floor. The ravenette caught himself on his hands, raising himself up. Screaming out as Michael placed his foot on his back and pushed him down and adding pressure to keep him there.

"Oh, god.. stop.." Punk shouted, yelling as he was held to the ground, hearing and feeling his bones crack under the large male's weight.

Michael removed his foot, bending down to hold Punk down with his hand as the other hand's fingers danced up Phil's inner thighs and between his legs. Feeling him. Playing with him. The ravenette shuddered, feeling himself stiffen up against his will. He was scared to death right now and yet his cock was getting hard. Phil also found out he wasn't wearing underwear at that moment.

"Stop.. please.. let me go.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean nothing.. was just playing.. please don't hurt me.. Fuck!" Phil screamed as he felt two large fingers shove deep inside of him. Probing him angrily as they worked on stretching his tight hole, wriggling apart roughly before fucking in and out of his unwilling body.

Phil shut his eyes, almost losing his breath as mind-numbing pain wracked through him and shot up his spine. He felt himself ripping and soon felt wet lubrication on the digits as they fingered him. Undoubtedly blood from the tearing of his asshole. Phil gasped, trying to regain his breath. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes, sliding down from them as he blinked them open.

"Fuck, stop..! Please.. shit.. Fucking asshole! Mark's gonna kill you for this, fucker!" Phil shouted. Not thinking for a second it'd do any good. This was too fucked-up. Some fucked-up in the head, very large male, dressed in a Michael fucking Myers costume had jerked him up and was molesting him on the floor of where he didn't fucking know.

Michael growled, grabbing to Phil's hair and slamming his head down to the floor with a sickening thud. Phil grunted in pain and held to his head as he felt the fingers slip out of him no more gentle than they had entered. He heard Myers grunting in agitation, moving around as he fought with his pants, growling fiercely like a fucking wild animal. Phil felt groggy. He didn't think his head was hit that hard, yet he was loopy. The room was spinning some and he felt really dizzy and just drained. He couldn't even fight as Michael forced him over to his back, pushing his legs apart and holding them as the larger male forced his cock inside of him. Phil let out a loud scream, feeling himself rip even more as the large cock entered him deep and hard. His eyes rolled backwards, feeling like he was choking the fucker was in him so fucking far. The pain was intense and he could feel it shooting through every limp in his body, piercing him over and over again. Phil felt like he was being gutted as Michael started to thrust in and out of him, holding Phil's arms down. Fucking him as cruelly as he could.

Phil looked away, trying to block out the loud growls and feral grunts of the psychopath on top of him. They were like that of a mad man, horny and untamed.

"Stop.. please... fuck! Oh, god.." Phil yelled out, closing his eyes tightly and laying still. He felt like he couldn't move. The damn cock was so big it had him paralyzed.

Michael pulled out, plunging back inside incredibly hard. Phil's eyes widened. He yelled as he felt himself cum instantly from how badly it had hurt alone. The raventte whimpered and turned his head in shame. Michael continued to pound him, letting out a howl as he came. Phil screamed, as he felt the cum burning him from the larger male's release. No, it was literally fucking burning him from the inside out. Like someone had set him on fire from the inside.

Phil laid there, whimpering and quivering under the burning and the pain and fear of it all. His eyes closed and his head turned away. Waiting for what was next. Whatever was next and whatever that was filled him with the deepest fear and dread he had ever felt in his life. Instead, Phil heard laughing. Evil maniacal laughter. Like someone was taking great pleasure in this. Phil stopped, gulping. He knew that voice.. No, it couldn't be..

"Awe, what's wrong, grease-ball? Can't take the heat?"

Phil's eyes snapped open, he opened his mouth to scream just as he burst into flames.

--xx--

Phil jerked awake, sitting up and looking around frantically. He was back in the hotel. In bed. Safe. It was another fucking nightmare. It was the third fucking one in a role and it was driving him crazy. Did it mean something?

"Shit.. fuck.." The ravenette groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. He was quivering, covered in a heavy sweat.

Mark yawned and reach over to turn on the light by the bed, propping himself up on his elbows as he stared at his younger lover.

"What's wrong, Philly?" The Phenom asked tiredly, half in and half out of sleep.

Phil swallowed and gazed over at him.

"Shit, kid, you're white as a damn ghost." Mark commented, taking Phil's head in his hands. "You okay?"

"Fine.. I'm fine." Phil sniffled, placing his hands on Mark's forearms. "Just a bad dream is all. Too many late night scary movies.."

"I warned you about that, Philly." Mark chided warmly.

Phil sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did.. How'd I get here..? The party..?"

"You fell asleep at the party, in the locker room. So I carried you out and put you to bed. You looked too damn cute to wake up." Mark smiled, caressing Phil's cheeks with his thumbs.

Phil smiled back, feeling safe and comforted under Mark's touch. "Always looking out for me." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Always." Mark kissed the younger male softly. "Now," He sighed. "Let's get some fucking sleep. We have a ridiculously early flight to catch tomorrow. Two days off to go home and rest."

"Sounds nice." Phil nodded, kissing Mark again.

Mark reach back over and turned back off the light and wrapped his arms around his younger lover as Phil snuggled back down into bed, resting his head back against Mark's chest. He laid there for a few minutes, the dream playing over in his mind. Like a movie that was unpleasant and that he didn't want to watch, but yet couldn't turn off. It had felt so damn real. So real and it was scary and he had been afraid. The fear was real.

Phil listened to Mark's heartbeat as the larger male drifted easily back into slumber.

_'Nightmare's aren't real. It was just a silly dream because I stayed up too late watching horror movies.'_ He told himself, yawning and feeling his eyelids become very heavy, blinking as they finally closed. Phil was safe. Right here in Mark's arms. Dreams could not hurt him or get him. He was safe...

--xx--

Jeff was found pouting in the hallway of the hotel by Matt and Morrison.

"Awe, Jeffy, what's wrong?" Mor asked as they approached the younger Hardy.

Jeff looked up at Mor and his brother sadly. "I can't find my Addy. I told him to meet me in the boiler room.. but when I got down there I couldn't find him.. My Addy's went poof."

"You can't find Adam?" Matt asked, his arm draped across Mor's shoulders.

Jeff shook his head. "No. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since earlier." Matt said as Mor shook his head,.

"Well, we have to find him. He's too pretty to be left alone." Jeff said, playing with the plastic blade on his Freddy glove.

Adam stumbled down the hallway at that moment. Happily sighing when he spotted Jeff standing with Matt and JoMo.

"Jeff?! Jeff..? Oh, thank god. I've looked all over." Adam sighed relief taking the smaller Krueger clad male in his arms.

"Where have you been, Addy?" Jeff asked, sternly. "I've been worried sick."

Adam swallowed, looking down at the shorter male. Jeff's make-up should be a mess, but it was as it was when they arrived. A little smudged, but not drastically messed up like it had gotten during their boiler room romp. Did he fix it?

The taller blonde shook his head. "But.. but.. you.. After we got done in the boiler room and I turned to get my panties, you were gone... I still need my panties, by the way."

"Jeez, Adam, what the hell is all over your face?" Mor asked, pointing out the gross looking black stuff that had caked on Adam's face.

Jeff looked at Adam like he'd grown a third eye, ignoring Morrison completely. "But, I never found you in the boiler room.. I looked and looked.. All I found was a goat who baa'd at me!"

Adam looked confused now. The blonde blinked. "Tell me.. Tell me you're pulling my leg, Jeff.. Tell me we fucked in the boiler room."

"I can't because we haven't fucked all night. I'm horny as hell!" Jeff shouted as Matt and JoMo looked on confused themselves.

The taller blonde paled, gulping. "Well, if that wasn't you in the boiler room..?" Adam whimpered. "Then who..?"

**

* * *

The End...?  
(Insert creepy Freddy theme music and laughter here)**

**(winces) I think I just handed Adam to Freddy. Poor thing. Whelp, that should be all of it. Happy Halloween, everyone! Go take candy from strangers, XP. _Jeff muse: Strangers have the best candy :P (holds up three large bags filled with candy)_ _Terrah: Oh, god, no! Matt muse: Now that's about the scariest thing imaginable. Edge muse: A hyper Jeff muse. Mor muse: Namely, Terrah's hyper Jeff muse. I think Imma go.. (leaves) Matt muse: Imma go with him. (follows) Edge muse: (whimpers as he looks down at leash attached to the collar around his neck, that Jeff holds the other end to) Jeff muse: What? Shit, I'm not that bad.. (starts to drag the candy and Addy off.. stops) Am I? Terrah: You have no idea. Jeff muse: (snorts then giggles) It's so awesome to have such frightening power. Come on, Addy.. Imma make you sticky! Edge muse: Oh, joy. (drug off, sighing)_**

**Oh, fuck, this story ran away with me! Oh, and Randy was dating Wes, who is my OC making another tiny appearence b/c I am running out of people.. okay, not exactly, but..? When I said it played out like a horror movie, I meant as far as twisting and turning and leaving me with more questions than answers. Seriously I wanna do a sequel/spin-off here and see where this leads me. Jeri and Christian wanna play, Hunter is attention deprived and I wanna pimp Addy out to various dudes behind Jeff's back :P I also wanna torment Phil some more b/c it's fun :P And b/c yeah, Phil's delimma was a dream.. & why did I write a sweet scene between Phil and Mark?! Gah, Imma losing my touch! Should this chaos continue? You tell me. Hehe, as always, thanks to everyone for their support. It's greatly appreciated and adored. Love y'all! XD! Side note; I actually got this chp posted by the 28th, which was my original 'to be done' date had I not wanted to continue it. Now, go on to part 2 of this series.. Pretty please...?  
**


	5. Hott Water

**I've changed it up some. I changed the title to 'Night Terrors'. It'll be chaptered but all in parts like a series. The first was the 'Halloween Slasher Special', this starts the 'Nightmare' series. The series will be strange and spooky, and sometimes fun and sexy and showcase my favorite wrestlers being put in scary horror movie styled situations (and a lot of deviant sex ones). Series 2 continues from series 1. I dunno, if I'll continue with a different storyboard after that or if I'll stay on this course.. or what. I plan on keeping Mor and Addy bottoms, however, b/c I already started with that... Esha Napoleon, thank you, continuing. P.S. Lol, okay, sure, gladly. Now, if only I can prove he exists (scratches head) redsandman99, yeah, Imma having fun with it :P BellaHickenbottom, awe, poor Addy. And poor Punkers. Sadly, I'm not done with them (whistles innocently) Seraphalexiel, yeah, maybe. Jeff muse's personal whipping boy happens to be my Mor muse. Maybe a Punkers muse would get Jeff off JoMo for awhile :P Honestly I couldn't believe I was writing it myself. Oh, well. I'm not still sick, I dun think.. MagicallyMalicious, thank you. Never been told I reeked of awesomeness, I dun think.. Awesome! XD! Dark Fae Angel, there's always trauma in Addy's future when I'm writing it. Haven't you noticed? Lol, poor Addy. Continuing for above reasons :P P.S. (sighs) I'd feel sorry for a Punk muse if I did have one... Nah, I'm lying, XP. JoMoFan-spot, chp 3, I'm still on Adam never finding his panties, XD. I have no clue about Punk sneaking in. Chp 4, it was supposed to be funny at the end, but since it ran away, it did seem sorta scarier than I originally wanted it to be. And Freddy isn't really a zombie, he's a dream demon. Undead, yes, but more demonish than zombie-ish.. I'll explain all that as I go as far as Addy's situation. I'm actually working on Adam-pimping stories. It'll be done under a Hardy's supervision.**_** Matt muse: Me. (grins and points to self) Jeff muse: (growls and glares at Matt) **_**// & here's part 2 of the series :D**

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 2; Nightmares  
Chapter five/ 'Hott Water'  
Rated; M/ L, (adult situations and Addy in a hot steaming shower.. some scary situations)**

(October 30/31-- 2009, after the party)

Adam bit on his nails, he hadn't felt right since the encounter. He was sitting on the hotel bed. Jeff beside him, petting his hair softly. Morrison sat quietly in the corner in the chair and Matt was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me what happened again, Adam." Jeff said quietly.

"I told you, I went down to the boiler room and I found you.. or who I thought was you, and 'you' were acting like Freddy would.. only _you_ were just acting. Y'know, role playing? I thought it was you, Jeff. It looked like you, it sounded just like you, it felt like you, and acted like you. It was your exact double.." Adam whimpered in frustration, wringing his hands together between his legs. "And it fucked me like it was you... and when I got up and turned to get my underwear, it was gone. It just disappeared."

"But, I never found you, Addy.. It couldn't have been me." Jeff said softly.

"We all heard Joe, Adam; You hit your head on a pipe valve and knocked your fool self out. Don't you get it, Adam? You knocked yourself out and probably just dreamed it all. Don't you remember Joe waking you up? He said you must of hit your head because he found you laying on the floor, whimpering and whining in your sleep. He woke you up and you said 'where's Jeff? I need to find Jeff..' and then Joe said you took off looking for Jeff. Don't you remember?" Matt explained.

"No. I remember.." Adam stopped when a thought donned on him, his eyes widened. "Oh, god.. what if that was Freddy Krueger then?! Freddy gets to your dreams and..!"

"Adam, Freddy doesn't exist!" Matt snapped, taking the blonde by the shoulders and shaking a bit. "Freddy isn't real. He's a made-up character in a horror movie."

"Movies." Mor corrected.

Matt glared at the brunette before turning back to Adam. "That's all that happened, Adam. You knocked yourself out and had a dream about Jeff. There's a huge fucking pump knot on your skull to prove it." The older Hardy touched to the bump on Adam's head in proving it.

"Ow, that hurts!" Adam whined, jerking away from Matt.

"My point exactly." Matt grumbled refolding his arms.

"Maybe he's right, Addy." Jeff said calmly. "I told you to meet me down there and I mean.. well, it was obvious what we going down there to do.. and maybe you just dreamed that we did do it. Maybe 'it' looked like me because it was me, only in your dreams."

"No.. it was real.. it wasn't a fucking dream." Adam refused, shaking his head wildly. "It was real.. It really happened and no one can make me believe any different. Something got a hold of me. Don't you get it? Something took advantage of me by pretending to be someone I trust." He turned to Jeff. The younger man was looking back at him concerned. "By pretending to be you. Doesn't that piss you off any?"

"Yes, it would, Addy. If someone really had raped you in the boiler room, you know I'd hunt down everyone in the locker room till I found him. But, I don't think they did. You had a dream." Jeff took Adam's head in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Okay, baby? A silly little dream."

"Then how do you explain not being able to find me? How do you explain seeing a goat in a boiler room of an arena?" Adam argued. He wasn't going to give this up easily.

Jeff sighed. "I was probably looking in the wrong section, and Joe said he found you behind a furnace so I may of just over looked you. And I'm dressed as fucking Freddy Krueger and y'know the boys, and some of the girls, like to play pranks. Maybe one of them done it to freak me out."

"Explain the shit I'm covered in then." Adam challenged, pointing to the black stuff on his face.

"Simple, you slept in a dirty ass boiler room floor. It's either dirt, grease or some other kind of filth." Matt replied, stating the obvious.

Adam huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Then how do you explain my panties missing?"

Jeff let his head go and slouched. "I can't explain that one."

Matt shrugged, neither could he actually.

"Unless someone took them as a joke." Mor spoke up, looking off into the distance and not really thinking about that statement.

"Oh, god, not helping." Matt replied walking over to the smaller brunette.

Jeff glared at him, shaking his head as a warning to not give anymore statements.

Mor sat up and shrugged. "Well, come on. Let's exceed all possibilities here. What if someone took advantage of Adam while he was a sleep and he was just dreaming about you."

Jeff growled and bent down to grab his boot off the floor before tossing it at the brunette. Mor shrieked and ducked as the boot hit the wall.

"Matty, he threw a boot at me!" Johnny whined, pointing at Jeff.

"Matty, he's insisting someone raped my Addy!" Jeff whined, pointing back at Mor.

Matt groaned tiredly and rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough of this childishness. Jeff, stop throwing boots. Morrie, stop insinuating stuff that will get yourself in deep shit. I'm tired, I'm itching in this costume and I just wanna go to bed." He stated, helping his antagonizing lover to his feet. "Let's go, you. You've caused enough problems as is."

"Have not." Mor pouted.

Jeff got up and saw them out. "Night, guys, see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, Jeff, remember the flight is at 12pm. I don't wanna miss it." Matt turned and reminded after he got outside the door.

Jeff sighed. "You think I'm soo incompetent, Matty. Really it's insulting." The younger Hardy huffed, folding his arms.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't the truth." Matt grinned.

Jeff stuck his tongue out and shut the door.

"Fuck you too, Jeffro." Matt shouted from the other side.

Mor just giggled. "Night, Jeff, let's go, Matthew, I wanna take a shower."

"Mhm, insatiable little tart." Matt purred.

"Don't you forget it."

Jeff sighed and opened the door. "Would you two get? You're making me sick with your puppy love talk/shit."

Matt narrowed his eyes at his brother and Mor stuck his tongue out this time.

"Well, I can see we're not wanted." Matt huffed, leading Mor off.

"Yup." Johnny agreed, following.

Jeff shook his head and grinned, watching them walk towards their room. "Night, horndogs." He muttered as he closed the door and locked it before going back over to Adam. The blonde was still biting his nails. Jeff took his hand down from his mouth. "Stop that, I don't wanna have to file them again."

Adam swallowed and looked up at Jeff. "Mad at me?"

Jeff sat down beside him and shook his head. "No. Mad at myself for not looking for you harder. Someone could'a hurt you badly.. and I don't want that."

"Aren't you listening?! Someone did hurt me, Jeff.. I still feel it.. I feel like I was fucked! I'm sore. I can barely move without hurting... Someone.." Adam stopped, whining in agitation as he pulled at his messed up pigtails.

"You.. uh.." Jeff looked down and bit his lip before looking back up at Adam. "You want me to check you over? I can.. I mean, I'll be gentle.."

Adam flinched as Jeff reach for him.

"Adam?" Jeff said worried. "I'm just.. I'm sorry.. but, it wasn't real. I'd never let you get hurt."

"Why did you leave me then? We should've walked down to the boiler room together." Adam muttered.

"I was watching you for a little bit. I never took my eyes off you.. but, then I looked away for two seconds and I lost sight of you. That's when I thought you had went on to the boiler room and I went there and I couldn't find you. I'm sorry.. I'd never want anything bad to happen to you.. I just.." Jeff took a deep breath. This was driving him nuts. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath taking off the hat and tossing it before pulling at his hair.

"S'okay, Jeff.. It's not your fault. I should have immediately came after you instead of waiting.. maybe we'd never have gotten separated. Just.. unzip me, okay?" Adam turned around, flinching as Jeff took the zipper down in the back of the dress. "Imma be in the bathroom, okay?"

Jeff nodded, not looking up till Adam had turned his back, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

--xx--

Adam flipped on the light, wincing as it invaded his eyes. The blonde went to the sink and looked into the mirror above the vanity before taking his pigtails down and shaking out his long hair. The 'dream' kept flashing into his mind. The man looked, acted and talked like Jeff.. well, like Jeff acting like Freddy would in a movie. Just role playing. Just acting is all it was. It felt so real. Every touch, every action. Adam raked his fingers through his hair, dragging them down over his face.

Maybe it was just a dream and maybe because it was so vivid he just thought it was real. Maybe he was going crazy.

Adam sighed and looked down at his hands, looking at the black and green shit from his face. It looked nasty and smelled sorta like rotting eggs. It was horrible. Adam made a disgusted face and turned on the water to wash it off his hands then used a towel to wash it off his face before slipping the dress over his head and placing it neatly on the vanity sink. Jeff would probably want to keep it for later. Then Adam frowned. Nah, he wanted the thing burned. He didn't think he'd be able to with Jeff.. in that dress.. after.. Adam shook his head and looked down. His heart dropped and a scream barely caught in his throat. His inner thighs, the places that dream Jeff had loved on, were covered in the shit that had been on his face. Only they looked scaly and scabby. Like burned flesh that was caked up and peeling off.

Adam reach a trembling hand down to touch them. Being cautious incase he really was burned. He didn't feel any pain coming from the area. Adam gently touched his fingertips to an area, touching a little more when he felt no pain under them. The stuff wiped right off easily enough, certain areas flaking and peeling off. Adam looked at his hands. It was gross. It looked like dead, burned and decaying human flesh. Smelled like it too. Adam started to rub at the stuff between his legs, trying his damnedest to get it all off. But, it wasn't coming off.. well, it was, but the more he wiped the more was there underneath it. And it was starting to ooze red and green mixing together. Adam was frightened now, frantically wiping and scratching at it harder, starting to feel pain in his skin from his nails and fingertips digging at the areas.

"What the hell?" He whimpered, swallowing a gasp and watching as large chunks of the stuff fell to the floor.

Adam's heart was pounding hard in his chest. This shit wasn't just on him. This shit was coming from him. It was apart of him, his flesh and tissue was coming off and he could see the muscles and bone underneath them. Adam swallowed and closed his eyes, scared as hell and confused all at once. Did he get something in the boiler room? Was he going to die? Taking a deep breath, Adam reopened his eyes and looked down.

Nothing. There was nothing there now. His legs were clean. The floor was clean. Adam blinked, checking himself over furiously before taking a deep breath and pushing his hair back.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself, Copeland.. It's all in your head.. You're just imagining it.'_ He sighed before tuning his attention to getting off the shoes and stockings.

Once fully undressed, Adam fixed the shower's water and got in. Letting the water run over his tired body. His muscles aching almost painfully as they relaxed under the water. Adam groaned, reaching up to wet his hair, running fingers through it as he did so. Adam sighed, letting the water run over his face, closing his eyes and spitting out some that managed to get in his mouth. It was so warm. So soothing and clean. Adam picked up his shampoo, being wary of his bump as he washed his hair, scrubbing his scalp before rinsing it and letting the suds go over his wet skin, washing away under the water and swirling down the drain. A scraping sound suddenly drew up the blonde's attention.

"Jeff?" He called.

Silence.

Adam blinked and shook the water out of his eyes before peeking out of the curtain. The mirror was fogged up and the walls were moist from the heat of the shower. But, he was still alone. Adam shrugged and went back to his hair before working on his body. Adam scrubbed himself with the rag, his arms first, then his neck and chest, making sure to get all the black stuff from the boiler room completely off. Adam got his back next and his legs, washing his inner thighs harder to get all the phantom stuff that he had previously thought was there. Adam stopped and stood erect, thinking about his asshole. It was sore some. Sitting was uncomfortable, and so was moving. But, it wasn't too bad. It was kindly making him question if the pain was just in his head and his mind was relaying that as physical. Adam reach behind himself, timidly ghosting fingers between his cheeks, flinching a bit as he grazed across his entrance.

Adam sighed. There was no pain, no tearing or ripping that he felt of. It was official; he was crazy. The blonde dropped the rag and rinsed his hands before rubbing them over his face. The water made a groaned hissing sound. Like air trying to escape. The pipes sounded kind of old anyhow. Adam jumped as he heard a loud screeching noise. The blonde cringed and stuffed his fingers in his ears. He heard that same sound in the boiler room in his dream. When 'Jeff' had drug the Freddy claws along the metal banister rail. The screeching stopped and Adam slowly lowered his hands. His heart was in his stomach, his breathing hitched in slight fear and sheer nervousness.

"Jeff..? Is that you, babe? Please, this isn't funny.. I'm in no mood to play.. please.. drop the Freddy act.. Okay, hun?" Adam pleaded.

Adam sighed, hearing nothing. The blonde looked down, letting more water run over him, getting his skin good and rinsed off.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, scrape... Tap, tap, tap, tap, scrape.

Adam froze, listening. The blonde looked over to the curtain, seeing a shadow behind it, looming big and dark. Then he heard a scratching sound on the cloth curtain. Scraping down annoyingly as if someone was dragging very sharp nails over the material.

"Jeff? Please." Adam shouted, screaming as the water suddenly got incredibly hot, coming down on him and burning his skin. Adam hurriedly tried to turn it off, but the damn faucet broke off in his hand. "Fucking shit.." He tossed it down, making it land with a clang. "Jeff! Jeff, help me!" The blonde screamed, jumping back from the water and watching it cascade down and splatter on the bottom of the tub.

Steam was coming up from the cool tub and fogging up the bathroom. Adam stared forward, sweat pouring off him from the heat of the steam and hot water and not believing his eyes as the faucet turned by itself, making an eerie squeaking sound as it did so.

"Jeff!" Adam shut his eyes, wondering why Jeff was refusing to come to him. Jeff certainly would hear him and Jeff always ran to him when he called like this. If Adam screamed in fear Jeff was there in a second. Why wasn't he coming? Adam swallowed as he heard something sharp scraping along the tiled wall. Scratching at the tiles coaxingly.

"Jeffy can't save you now, Addy." A voice stated. It was horrible and disembodied and made Adam's blood run cold. Especially since it was right next to him. With him in the shower. "You don't belong to Jeffy-boy anymore. You're all mine now, bitch."

Adam was shaking like a damn leaf, slowly opening his eyes as he came to face with his nightmare. "No.. no, you're not real. You're a damn character in a movie." This was a dream, had to be. Adam was staring dead into the sick twisted grin of Fred Krueger. A person who wasn't even real. _'Oh, my god, I'm going crazy, I'm going fucking crazy.'_

Freddy only smirked, leaning down to leer at the frightened blonde. "Oh, I'm as a real as a scream.. Ad-dy.." The horribly burnt man hissed, bringing the backside of one of the claws up to brush across Adam's eyebrows before raking them through his blond hair.

"Le..lemme alone.. please.. It's not real.. it's not real.. can't be.." Adam trailed off, swallowing and standing still as death as Freddy ran the claws lightly down his chest. "Please.. what do you want?"

Freddy only growled, reaching up to cup Adam's face with the gloved hand. "Y'know, bitch, you are pretty all wet." Krueger laughed loudly as the blonde shivered with fear.

Adam stared down at his reflection in one of the blades, seeing how hard he was trembling and how fearful his eyes were.

--xx--

Jeff jerked his head up at the sounds of Adam's shrill and terror-filled screams. The younger Hardy was up off the bed and over to the door in a second. "Adam! You okay, Adam?" He tried the door..

But it wouldn't budge. The fucking thing was jammed.

"Jeff..!? No!" Adam screamed, making Jeff's blood freeze in his veins. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but he had to get the fucking door open.

**

* * *

Okay, I feel bad for what I'm doing to Adam, lol. Poor doll. Gah, when I start it doesn't want to let me go. I'll just go with it. I've been consumed with it, lol. Also very consumed with the Halloween season, which is almost over :( Okay, most of this shit is for slashy, spooky, (and at times, sexy) fun. This goes in what I want to be known as the 'Night Terrors' series. It was 'Halloween Slasher Special', I decided to add to it. That part is over, sorta. Consider it the 1st part of the series. This is the 2nd. I dunno how far we'll go, but Imma just go. I know it's shocking that I wanna feature Punk. I blame redsandman99 for making the thought of torturing him seem so much fun :P I'm not a vendetta writer. I usually just stick to writing my faves and I'm not writing Punk and torturing Punk b/c I hate him (my 'hatred' for him is irrelevant and is mainly just for his wrestling role currently) I will be torturing Punk about the same way I torture Addy (and Jeffy on occasion) No better or worse. I'm not writing him to trash his name or kill him off b/c I can. He's just a character in a story for me and I will remain professional about it. Promise (smirks) Okay, Adam and Mor will continue to bottom, JoMoFan-spot has my word on that.. Punk? I dunno, I like him bottoming in a way. Least for Mark and the like. I'm keeping an open mind. Jeff tops Adam at least (dunno if he'll be with anyone else-- I'll keep an open mind) Matt is a top. Bottomline ;) Everyone else is prolly irrelevant unless I let them get a hold of Addy or Morrie, in which case they'll top Addy or Morrie. Okay the couples are; Jeff/Adam, Matt/Mor, Miz/Jeri, maybe Jay/Jeri, Miz/Evan. Hunter/Shawn, Mark/Punk, Ted/Cody, Randy/Wes-- (shrugs) Sex, rape-- and anything I can possibly come up with here, confusion, language, fun, humor, angst, fantasy, illusion, dreams/nightmares, fucking with reality, some horror, and appearencs by a certain dream demon. Major AU and OOC. **

**I don't own no one in here. Not any wrestlers, not WWE, not Freddy Krueger, etc. I own Wes and Joe. Still I am so not making money. This is just a example of the demented-ness of my mind ;)  
**

**Side note: This chp actually posted on the date it started taking place in; October 30, 2009. Edge's birthday, XD. **


	6. Imaginary Monsters

**To all who are enjoying this; thank you, XD. Esha Napoleon, maybe :P BellaHickenbottom, thank you, glad you're liking it :) I luv miss Jeff and Edge, sorry if it sounded confusing, hun. redsandman99, thank you, read a head please. XD. Seraphalexiel, (snorts) Yeah, right. I'll never be like Punkers. I removed the chip that the aliens installed in my brain to make sure that wouldn't happen. Damn aliens! And thank U. JoMoFan-spot, poor Adam. For some odd reason I love seeing him squirm. And for more odd reasons I am stuck on him as a bottom right now and like seeing him petted and be treated like a slut. I'm having a hard time writing him as top these days b/c of this. Jeff muse lurvs it, XP. Hehe, Matt's in charge of all. Glad you're enjoying as always. Dark Fae Angel, meh, it's prolly mean. It's prolly really mean that I love torturing Adam. But, I have tortured Jeff.. well, I won't say worse.. yet.. I'm stretching the rules.. but, Freddy always did stretch the rules of reality ;) P.S. I know you do, so do I in fact, and I lurv you anyway, XD. sunligh584, thank you :D Updating.. Emono, there is more, totally. XD. **

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 2; Nightmares  
Chapter six/ 'Imaginary Monsters'  
Rated; M/ L, S (just a little bit, anal, fisting... a horror theme)**

"Adam, are you okay? What did you do?" Jeff asked, pushing on the door. It had gotten quiet for a second. "Addy?" The screaming started again sending a chill down Jeff's spine. "Shit, hold on."

Jeff bounded back some, taking a deep breath and tossing all his weight toward the door, un-jamming it and letting himself inside.

"Holy shit!" Jeff was greeted by a hot gust of wind, there was steam everywhere and the humidity in there alone was enough to make it a sauna. "Adam, baby, what the hell is going on?"

Jeff jerked back the curtain. Adam was standing with his arms braced against the other side of the shower. He was screaming in sheer terror, his eyes literally rolled backwards in his head ala Undertaker and a look of horror masked his face. The water was shooting out of the shower-head at a scary rate. Jeff tried to turn it off, only to curse out loud as it burned him.

"Shit." Jeff grabbed a towel and reach up to twist the head away before he could turn it off.

"Lemme alone.. no.. lemme alone! Let me go! Jeff! Please.. god.. help!"

"Adam, wake up! You fell asleep!" Jeff shouted, shaking the blonde as hard as he could. This shit was scaring the hell out of him. "Addy.. it's Jeff, baby, I'm here.. wake up.."

"Stop.. please.." Adam murmured pitifully.

Jeff stared at him in disbelief. He could see the veins in Adam's eyes as they rolled even further back into his skull. It was frightening. Jeff bit his lip and hated to do it, but he had to do something just incase Adam was having a seizure or something. He slapped the blonde as hard as he could. Sighing relief as Adam jerked awake, his hazel eyes moving around frantically as he looked around.

"Addy.. Addy.. it's okay.. You're okay.. I'm right here.." Jeff said trying to take hold of Adam's head as the blonde shook him off.

"No.. no, he's after me.. Don't let him get me!" The blonde shook his head wildly, trying to push Jeff away from him.

"Adam!"

Adam snapped his head down to look at Jeff. The younger man, who had changed into baggy sweatpants and a tank top and wiped off all the face paint and was minus a glove of any kind, was staring up at him looking confused and very fearful. Adam swallowed and slouched against the wall, flinching away from it as it literally burned him.

"It was so real, Jeff.. he was right here."

Jeff got a towel and wrapped it around his shaken blonde, helping him out of the tub before leading him out of the bathroom to dry him off. "It's okay, Addy.. it was just a dream. You fell asleep standing up and had a bad dream." The younger man assured calmly, succeeding in keeping his voice from showing his anxiety. "You're gonna be fine. You're okay."

"No.. no, I'm not okay, Jeff.. he's coming for me now." Adam said, grabbing Jeff's arms as he tried to dry him off with the towel.

Jeff jerked away. "Who? Who's coming for you? Who's stupid enough to do that?" Jeff said in a mock arrogance.

"Freddy." Adam choked out as Jeff continued to pat and rub him dry.

Jeff stopped and stared at him. Really he had wanted to laugh at him for that one. But, he didn't. "Addy, there's no such thing as Freddy Krueger. It's a movie. You just had a bad dream about Freddy because I was dressed as him. Besides, Freddy wouldn't dare fuck with me." Jeff smirked, toweling off Adam's blond hair. "He's too afraid of me to go after you."

"You don't believe me." Adam pouted.

"No. I don't. I don't believe Freddy Krueger is real and after you." Jeff said calmly.

"Then you believe I'm crazy then?"

Jeff sighed as Adam pulled away and walked over to his bag, pulling out some boxers and slipping them on before collapsing on the bed, huffing as he wrapped up in the covers.

"Addy.. shit.." Jeff scratched at his hair before walking over to the bed and flopping down beside of Adam. The blonde simply huffed again and turned away from Jeff. "Look, Adam.. I'm sorry.. okay.. Just.. I don't know what to believe, okay? I know that you had me scared as hell just now." Jeff said softly, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I heard you screaming and then when I saw how scary your eyes looked, I thought something was bad wrong and I couldn't stand for something to happen to you like that."

Adam rolled his shoulder back over to look at him. "You still think I'm lying."

"No.. I think you're having bad dreams that are terrifying you, but I don't think that they can hurt you at all. Dreams can't really hurt you, Addy." Jeff whispered, nuzzling his face against Adam's neck.

"It felt so real."

"I know. But, trust me, okay. It wasn't real." Jeff sighed, turning Adam over to him and wrapping his arms around him. Smiling as Adam wrapped his arms around his waist and relaxed in his arms.

"Jeffy, I love you." Adam murmured against the younger male's chest.

"I love you too, Addy.. You're okay.. I'm right here." Jeff assured, rubbing Adam's back as he listened to the blonde breathing. He wasn't sure himself. If someone had messed with Adam at that party, they were in a shitload of trouble. Adam was fine before the party, and now he was acting strange and it was worrying the shit out of Jeff. The younger Hardy yawned, ignoring his body begging for sleep. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Just wait.

--xx--

Phil awoke with a jerk and instantly sat up in bed, sweating profusely. It was the same fucking thing. He'd have a nightmare, get raped or tortured or hurt in the dream, then someone would scream an insult at him, he'd scream and blow up and then wake up before he could finish the dream or see who it was. It was unnerving and really he just wished it would stop. Phil swallowed and glanced over at Mark. The larger male was curled up peacefully under the blankets, snoring soundly. He was having no trouble at all catching shut-eye. Phil gazed at the clock on his phone tiredly. It was 4am for fuck's sake.

The Chicago native groaned and tossed back the covers, sliding his legs over the side and down to the floor before making his way to the bathroom. Phil winced at the intensity of the bright light as his eyes adjusted to it, absentmindedly using the toilet, flushing it and washing his hands. Phil glanced up into the mirror. He looked haggard from the lack of sleep. This shit was affecting him majorly. Punk sighed and dried his hands before making his way back out into the room. Plopping down in a chair before flipping on the TV and turning it down low to not wake up Mark. To hell if anyone dared think he was going back to sleep tonight.

--xx--

Mor sat on the bed, waiting for Matt to finish up in the bathroom. They had taken a nice hot shower. But, they had only cleaned up. Now, the brunette sat bored as fuck in the empty hotel room. Well, it wasn't empty/empty because he was in there. But it was empty because Matt wasn't. Johnny huffed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before looking back down to his nails as he played with his fingers.

"Ugh, primping Hardy boy.." He sighed. "Sez I take forever in the bathroom.. ha! He has no clue." Morrison shook his head, smiling slightly and laying back on the bed.

Mor turned his head when the bathroom door opened. Smiling when he saw Matt standing there just outside the door, leaning on his hand that was propped up on the door frame. His skin was still moist with little drops of water running down from his wet hair that casually wrapped around his neck. An annoying white hotel towel was wrapped around the darker Hardy's waist. Concealing all the good naughty parts.

Matt removed his hand and stood up right. Motioning to his torso with his hands. "Like what you see?" Matt said, strutting over to the bed.

Mor rolled his eyes. "And they say I'm arrogant."

Matt slouched and pouted a bit. "Ugh, Morrie, I'm crushed."

"I didn't say it wasn't justified arrogance." The younger brunette smirked, sitting up and swinging his legs around to the side of the bed.

"Oh, yeah?" Matt snickered. "You think I'm sexy?" Matt teased, turning around and shaking his butt a little.

Mor rolled his eyes, but giggled. "Very sexy." He cooed, jerking the towel off and dropping it to the floor.

Matt shivered at the sudden cold breeze. He turned to eye the younger male. "You took my towel."

Mor nodded and sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth. "Um-hm.. you dun need it."

"Ooh, naughty little tart." Matt grinned as Mor jerked him over to the bed. "And oh, how I love it."

--xx--

Jericho trudged down the hallway. Miz was behind him rattling on about something stupid as usual. Funny, any other time he'd of found it adorable. Dorky, but adorable just the same. Any other time Jericho could laugh at his cute annoyance. Chalk it up to Miz being Miz. Besides, most of the time Jericho got to see Miz being Mike. And Mike really wasn't that big of a jackass when they were alone. In fact he could be sweet and caring. When him and Chris was alone though.

But now as he rattled on, Jericho just wanted to scream at him to shut up. He wanted to scream at him that he knew what he was doing to him behind his back. That Miz was a two-timing, twink in a closet fucking snake. He wanted to scream and he wanted to yell and ask him why Mike suddenly thought Evan fucking Bourne was better than Chris Jericho. The best...

"Jeri? Chrissy, babe, you listening?" Mike asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Chris grumbled under his breath and unlocked the door.

"Jeez, Chrissy, what's wrong with you?" Miz asked as he followed him inside the room.

"Nothing." Chris snapped, turning to face him as Mike shut the door behind them. "I'm just peachy."

"Ooh, well, you sure as hell aren't acting 'peachy'." Mike shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, fine. I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm sick of this itchy dress that's crawled up my ass for an entire night. I just want to get the hell out of it and go to bed. Okay?" Chris lied, tossing off the bandanna.

Mike just looked at him and pouted. "Awe, but I wanted to get some use outta you in that dress."

_'You got enough use out of Evan in his dress tonight.'_ Chris thought. He shook his head. "I have a headache." The blonde lied, storming into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Come on, Chrissy." Mike pleaded from the other side of the door. Gently letting his fingernails tap at the wooden finish. "This may of been the best idea that joke Reso had. You're all decked out as a sexy little wench. We can have hott and dirty pirate sex on the rug."

Chris stood against the door. It kind of made him twitch that Mike call Jason a joke. "I have a headache, junior. Learn to listen for once, sheesh!"

Mike sighed. "Okay, what's gotten into you? You've been sulky and mopey all night."

"Have not. I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep." Chris repeated, opening the door and staring into the bright blue eyes of his.. lover... "And I'm letting you know right now, I'm going to my home in Florida over the weekend. You can go wherever you wish, but I'm going home."

Mike let his shoulders slouch as Jeri shut the door back. "When did you plan on telling me that?"

"I haven't been able to get you alone enough to tell you anything." Chris mumbled.

"Okay, that's cool. You wanna go to your home, that's alright. We'll go there." Mike agreed.

Chris bit his lip and huffed. He wasn't sure he wanted Miz to go. He wasn't sure he wanted to go himself.

"Just that Reso lives next to you and I didn't think you wanted to be around that guy."

And enter the reason why Jericho didn't want to go to Florida for the weekend. Thank you, Mizzie. Thanks a lot for reminding him of the tidbit he was trying to keep in the back of his mind and not acknowledge as the truth.

"I'm not worried about him." Chris growled, fighting with the top and tossing it down.

Mike swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Okay. That's cool, like I said. No problem." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he walked away. Chris was acting strange for some odd reason. Then it hit him. Oh, he hoped that little cunt hadn't squealed.

Chris continued to chew at his lips, so hard they were sure to be bruised. He lost Jason when he really liked the guy. He gave in and submitted when all it did was turn Jay into a prick. Chris thought he had moved on. Found a connection with Mizanin.. only to have that squished. What did he expect? That Miz would stop being a playboy just because he sweet talked Jericho. The best, huh? No. Maybe in the ring, at his job. But, not out here. Jericho didn't feel like the best at anything right now.

--xx--

Chris felt a little better having gotten himself out of the costume and cleaned up some. Now he lay in bed, staring pointlessly at the ceiling as Mike took his shower. That was good, wash any left over trace of Evan off of him. The self-proclaimed Chick Magnet emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Out of costume and in his boxers. Chris didn't look at him as Mike went around checking the door and turning off lights, adjusting the curtain so no one saw in. Why did that matter? They were on the sixth fucking floor.

Chris still didn't look at him even as he slid into bed next to him. Softly seeming to purr at the feeling of a nice warm body to snuggle up to. Chris was on his side, flinching just a bit as he felt Mike's chilled skin press against him. Shower soft arms wrapped around him, drawing him close and spooning him from behind. Soft breath came out against his neck, warm and soothing. Just as it always was before. Before tonight. Before Chris saw Miz as everyone had warned him as. Chris wouldn't listen. Now he regretted it. Plump lips brushed across the back of Chris' neck, pecking him ever so softly. Chris shuddered as those lips grazed lightly across his neck and Mike's warm breath on his skin. He felt the younger male shift, raising up to lean over him and gently turn his head toward him before kissing his lips. Mike pulled back, seeing that Chris wasn't responsive.

"What's a matter, Chrissy?" The younger man said quietly.

"I told you, I'm tired." Chris was only half lying. His drained voice should have been proof of just how tired he was.

Mike only smiled. And Chris felt a little more like shit because that smile was so sweet, so innocent and cute. It wasn't fair. "Bet I can help you relax, Chrissy." The younger male purred leaning down to kiss the Canadian blonde again. His hand slowly slithering down inside Chris' boxers.

Chris groaned as Mike's hand found him, fondling him under his shorts. Jeez, wasn't Evan fucking Bourne enough for him? He had to make Chris feel worse by wanting him too? Chris let out a whine, his hips involuntarily arching into Mike's hand. His touches always felt so good, so soft and yet firm. So right. It just wasn't fair. Chris closed his eyes, he could feel Mike's breath on his neck as the younger male kissed and sucked on his flesh. He could feel his arousal pressing up against his hind end as Mike spooned him from behind. Chris didn't protest as Mike turned him over to his back, setting himself between the blonde's legs and his lips going to his. Such soft, sweet, lying kisses. Chris didn't argue with him as Mike pulled down his boxers, tossing them aside before fighting with his own to get them down. Stopping only for a moment to get some lube and rub it on himself. Chris just let him, groaning as the younger male entered him. His lips still nibbling at Chris' neck as Mike started to thrust, slowly at first because of the friction. Chris kept his eyes closed, opening them and staring at the ceiling.

_Jay raised up, a lusty smile spread on his arousal swollen lips. "You like that, sweetheart..? You feel so wonderful.."_

Chris closed his eyes, Mike's hands were tangled in his hair. He was moaning softly as his mouth explored Chris' skin. His neck, his face, his lips and throat. Everywhere within reach. He was moving at about an average pace. It was sex. Simple before bed sex. Nothing special. It felt good. It always did. Just sex. Nothing behind it.

_Jay, leaned down and kissed him. Chris parted his lips, inviting his tongue in so theirs could dance together. Jay raised back up, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of the other blonde. He took Chris' head in his hands, cradling it as he looked him over. Chris smiled as Jay's thumb brushed across his lips._

_"Why do you let him bother you for? He's not worth it, Chrissy. He doesn't deserve you." Jay kissed him again._

Chris shook it off, letting his hands trail up Mike's arms, wrapping them around his neck. Holding on as Mike pounded into him a bit harder. Jay would never save him like he wanted him to. Jay would never stop being an asshole long enough to. Jay would never be caught dead saying those things. That was a stupid fantasy lost. He needed to get it out of his head. Jay used him, got what he wanted then when it was over..

Chris winced, groaning as Mike hit his prostate.

"Mike.. uhm, please.. jerk me off.." Chris whined, momentarily allowing himself to get lost in the act. Forgetting Jay. Forgetting Mike and Evan. Forgetting everything. If only for a minute or two.

"Right like that..? Huh? Y'like that, Chrissy..?" Mike purred, his hand fisting the blonde's cock almost in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

Chris nodded, shuddering as he came. Mike's lips cutting off his groans and his thoughts. Chris only thinking not to scream out some other name.

"Fuck, Chrissy.. oh, shit.." Mike cursed under his breath as he released, thrusting a couple more slow times as he milked his orgasm. Chris swallowed, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers absentmindedly making circles on Mike's back.

It was Sex. Nothing special. Mike was a person. Nothing special. Shit, it could've been love... Chris thought.. Why'd Mike have to screw up?

**

* * *

Okay, Mike and Chris isn't my territory. Jay and Chris I can do. And when I try to write Mike and Chris, Jay tries to take over. It's funny b/c my Miz and Jeri muses tried to partner up. It wasn't a sexual thing. But, my Christian and Jeri muses aren't exactly loving to one another, yet I always want Jay and Chris together in a story. Oh, well. Mizzie is hard for me to write, lol. Evan/Miz/Jeri/Jay.. interesting square. I think this also proves my Jeri muse is a masochist. I let him take over this scene. _Edge muse: Gave me a nice break (grins) Terrah: Enjoy that why you can. Edge muse: (smile fades) Why.. why is that..? Terrah: Oh, you'll see. (grins evilly) Edge muse: (gulps) Jeffy! Matty! (runs off to the comfort of-- term's used loosely-- Jeff and Matt) _And the italics were Chris thinking about Jay.  
**

**Okay, seriously, did anyone think I'd give Addy to Freddy? C'mon, I barely give him to Randy and Matt. Everyone knows where my heart lies with Edge. He belongs to Jeff :P But, then again, who knows? XP! I make no promises. I wanted more of Jedam and sadly of Punk and of unrelenting horror, but Jeri took over and made it sappy :P Meh, that's okay... for this chapter.. I have some deviously scary plans for Mr. Copeland... and Mr. Brooks.. Oh, yes I do :P**


	7. Fuzzy

**Esha Napoleon, yus, poor Addy. Christian greater than Miz, hehe. LegacyChick, thank you, XD. redsandman99, Punk is complicated. I'm getting around to explaining it though :) Seraphalexiel, okay, I won't give Punk to Freddy. I promise (crosses fingers behind back) JK. Freddy gets no pretty-boy booty, hehe. I know, I am mean ;) I wanted Mattison smex too. But, there's always next time.. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, okay, hun. Next chp is here. BellaHickenbottom, some more creepiness is ahead I'm afraid. Jeff to the rescue? I like that concept :) takers dark lover, I know. Poor Adam. JoMoFan-spot, Jeff is just as confused as anyone. He doesn't know what is going on with Adam and that puts him in a tight spot. But, I promise he won't be in the dark forever. The Miz/Jeri/Jay triangle is wonderful for me. It was unexpected and I'm having fun with it. Plus I hardly ever do Jericho angst, so it's fun. **_**//**_** Okay, Punkers took over this chapter, I apologize ahead of time. **

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series 2; Nightmares  
Chapter seven/ 'Fuzzy'  
Rated; M/ L, (a scary theme, fucking with reality, lots of Punk -shrugs-)**

Phil stared at the screen. His heavy head falling forward in his desperation for sleep. But Phil wasn't about to let it. No siree. He'd stay up forever if he had to. Phil looked over at Mark. The large man was still sound out. Snoring as if he hadn't a care in the world. Phil smiled softly, seeing Mark illuminated under the TV's glow, making him appear blue. The ravenette shook his head and turned his attention back to the screen. Some stupid kiddie program was on, but he didn't care what it was. As long as it kept his tired mind occupied it would do. Phil felt his eyes start to close. They were so heavy. So tired.

_'Just let them close. Just for a second. Just let them rest.'_ A voice in the back of his psyche urged.

Phil jerked his head up as it started to fall forward. Propping it up on his fist as his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. Oh, no. Nope. Uh-uh. Not falling for it.

The kids on the screen, all in their outfits that were matching in style, but different in color, chased around a big furry monster-looking creature, that was actually some unlucky stiff the director paid off to be in a ridiculous costume. It wasn't even supposed to be a monster per se. It looked like a large stuffed animal that belonged on the Island of Misfit Toys from that Rudolph cartoon. It was waving its arms around, chasing them playfully as it led them all in song. The children laughed and joyfully screamed. It was so stupid. Phil blinked, shaking his head. He could feel the little aches and twitches all over his body. Nerve-endings begging for rest. But Phil wasn't giving in. Oh, hell no. Phil yawned, jerking his head back as he almost nodded off.

_'Just a minute or two..'_

The kids on the TV were now getting ready for nap-time. All snug in their mixed-matched PJs. The monster was wearing a red night cap. "Well, kids, its time we all go nighty-night. Sleep tight now, don't let the bed bugs bite." The monster giggled.

"Mr. Pickles," A little girl of about eight asked as she tugged at the monster's Pajama bottoms, her wavy black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her shining green eyes perplexed. "Is there such thing as the Boogeyman?"

"Oh, Claudia. Why do you ask?" The friendly monster asked, picking the small child up and sitting down with her on his fuzzy lap.

"Well, Mr. Pickles, I've been having bad dreams." She confessed, playing with her shirt sleeve nervously.

"Oh, is that so, Claudia?" Mr. Pickles comforted. "You know dreams are just dreams."

"I know. But, these dreams are scary. These dreams are bad. So very bad..." Claudia whimpered.

Phil raised his head, staring at the child on the screen. Up to this point the whole show had been colorful and bright. It was full of fun and laughter.. But, now the color seemed to fade before Phil's very eyes. The girl on the screen appeared so scared of something. So terrified.

"May I ask what they are about, my precious child?" Mr. Pickles asked, gently rubbing the child's back.

Claudia nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve as she sniffled. "They're about this bad man.." She said quietly. "This really bad man.. He's all burned up and he looks so gross.." She shuddered. "He's so dirty and mean.. He's got this raspy voice and these fingernails that are all long and sharp and he likes to make them scrape on things... He scares me.. Please, Mr. Pickles, don't make me go to sleep.. He said he'll get me in my dreams.."

Phil stared at her wide-eyed. He swallowed, this wasn't right. This wasn't the show at all.

"Oh. My poor little Claudia.." The monster said as Claudia hugged him. Her little arms no where near long enough to wrap around his body. "There's nothing to fear, my child..." The monster, hugged her back with one arm, his right arm coming up behind her. "Nothing to fear.."

Phil shook his head, watching the monster's colors change from yellow, orange and blue to red and green. They were striped like a Christmas scarf. The monster raised his right hand. On it was a glove with four long sharp blades that gleamed in the darkness on the screen.

"No, Claudia, watch out!" Phil found himself screaming. The girl looked up and straight at Phil. It was on a TV screen, but he swore she looked right at him as if she had been standing in the same room with him. Not at the camera. As if she had heard him yell the warning at her. Phil felt a shiver run through him as he stared into her bright green eyes. He felt as if the child was staring right through him. Into his soul.

"Nothing to fear.. but fear itself.." The monster opened the finger-blades on the glove and they clicked accordingly.

The child screamed as she struggled in the monster's arms. He cackled loudly as he brought the blades down towards her back.

The TV went out just then. The signal lost and replaced by static. Phil sat and listened to the buzzing sound, the room was darker underneath it. He gulped and looked around. Mark was still out, and for a moment, he contemplated waking him. Phil drug his hand over his face. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up for in the first place. It was just a show. It probably wasn't a kiddie show at all, just a horror movie he had promised himself and Mark that he would quit watching late night. Phil grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. There was nothing but gray and white static.

"Shit.. no.. not now.." He walked over to the TV and checked it. The cables were fine. Everything was fine. Phil sighed and went over to his bags, searching for a snack.

Nothing. That was just great. Phil jerked out some clothes to throw on and stepped into his shoes. Grabbing his wallet and the spare key he decided to go to the vending machine and get some cookies and maybe stop by the register desk and complain about the cable. A good long walk would do him good anyhow.

Phil opened the door, looking back at his dead-asleep lover before stepping out into the hallway and shutting it back. The hallways were empty and Phil could have swore they appeared longer than he remembered.

The Straightedge superstar shrugged and began on his way. Looking down at his feet as he made his way down the hallway. It was quiet. Desolate. But at least it wasn't dark. Phil finally got to the end and turned down a corridor. He could have swore the elevators were supposed to be here. Phil sighed tiredly and kept walking. There had to be elevators or stairs somewhere.

Phil had been walking for what seemed like an hour. Looking at his watch, he saw it had only been ten minutes. He was getting frustrated. He could find no elevators, no stairs. Just miles and miles of doors and hallway and turns that lead to more hallways and doors. He felt like he was in some type of twisted maze. Phil turned and looked back behind him, jumping as a light above him popped and buzzed out.

_'No.. not this again.. I'm not asleep this time.. I'm sure of it.. I am awake..'_ Phil pinched himself as hard as he could and blinked.

Nothing. He was still in the hallway that now thanks to a shoddy light was darker and damper than it had been. Phil groaned and thought about turning back and going back to the room. But then it occurred to him that he had traveled down so many hallways, that he might not remember how to get back there.

_'Shit.. not again.. How do you keep doing this to yourself, Phil..?'_ He asked himself. _'How..?'_

Phil slouched and trudged back towards the way he came the best he could recall. Deciding that was a much better plan that standing in the same spot for hours arguing with himself.

Phil was getting tired. His legs didn't want to carry him anymore. He checked his watch to see how long he'd been walking, but the damn thing had just stopped. It was dead and done for. Phil whined and let himself collapse against the wall, sliding on down to the floor. Mark was going to be pissed that he even left the room, let alone got himself lost. But then he remembered that when Mark carried him in here he was asleep and he didn't really know how he was supposed to go to get out. So this wasn't his fault.

_'You still ran off alone when you didn't know which way to go, boy.'_ Mark's voice scolded in his head.

Phil dropped his head into his hands. This was useless... Then he remembered the keycard. It had to have the number on it of the room, right..? He could use that and follow the numbers. Phil reach into his back pocket where he put the keycard.. and found.. a large ass hole in his back pocket and no fucking keycard whatsoever.. Oh, shit.. He lost the fucking card too!? Phil got up and searched all over, thinking about going back and retracing his steps.. But he didn't know where he lost it and he couldn't retrace his steps because he couldn't remember what steps he had even took in the first place.

_'Shit, Punk.. you really done it this time..' _He scolded himself.

Phil searched frantically around, snarling his nose up as he saw a bad mess in the corner that he could have swore wasn't there before. It looked like vomit and a discarded wig. The it started to move like it was swarming with something.. Phil stepped back in disgust and heard squeaking sounds.. The ravenette shook his head and took off running down the hallway. He didn't want to find out what was under that wig and all the vomit.. Finally he slowed down when he thought he was away from it. He was more tired now and his lungs were aching. Phil bent forward and rested his hands on his knees, panting for breath. His hair falling down over his face. Phil jerked his head up and saw a door in front of him. An actual freaking door! And it was the door to the staircase!

Phil allowed himself a small smile and a relieved sigh. He would take the stairs down to the register desk (that shouldn't be that difficult to find) and ask them where he and Mark were staying. They would know... right..? Either way, it was really all he could do. Phil opened the door and walked into the stairway. Looking down to see he was far, far, from the bottom. Phil groaned, jumping as the heavy door closed behind him with a loud bang. A note on it said; IN CASE OF FIRE, DO NOT USE STAIRS... USE WATER. Phil shook his head and started down the staircase. Keeping his hand on the rail for support.

Punk didn't know how long he had been walking down the stairs, but he knew he was tired of it. They went on forever and seemed to not want to stop till he got to the actual forever. He looked up and couldn't even see where he had came from. Looking back down it appeared to be endless. And he found no place that let off to the next floor. All stairways had places to get off on when you reached the next floor.. but, so far Phil hadn't seen not one doorway. Okay, so this turned out to be a bad idea as well. If anyone was keeping score, Phil was losing.

Phil kept going, and going. The further he got down the hotter the temperature seemed to get and Phil's jacket had became removed and tired around his waist. He was sweating and his mouth felt stuffed with cotton This was worse than tropical heat. This was worse than desert heat. It was so hot that Phil was almost sure the soles of his shoes were melting and sticking to the steps beneath his feet. He could no longer touch the walls or hold onto the banister for it burned him. The light was dimmer down this way as well, and it appeared to be illuminated in a red glow. Phil wanted to sit down for a second but he couldn't do that either. Phil looked up and saw there were just two more steps, he had reached the bottom and there was a door. A beautiful door!

Okay, it wasn't a beautiful door per se. It looked like a door that belonged on a submarine vessel. It was metal and had a giant wheel on the front for turning to open it. Maybe the hotel owner was an old sea captain or something. Phil shrugged and took a deep breath, almost too afraid to touch the door for fear it'd be too hot to touch. Phil gritted his teeth and cautiously touched the door, jerking back just in case. The door was cool surprisingly, so Phil began to turn the wheel. It resisted a little before opening right up with a rusted squeak. Phil looked inside. Imagining the hotel lobby or the register desk.. Instead he found a red-lit darkened room. It looked like the bowels of the old place.. A boiler room? He was in the fucking boiler room?!

Phil stepped inside and looked around. Definitely a boiler room. There were huge furnaces and machine looking things everywhere. Steam was blowing out of one to the air vents above him. Making an annoying hissing sound. The ravenette groaned, dreading the climb back up the steps. But just as he turned to go, the door slammed shut.

"No! Shit!" Phil tugged on the wheel as hard as he could. It was locked tight. "C'mon, let me out! This isn't fair! Let me out! Somebody!" Phil pounded on the door. Why wasn't there anyone around? Not everyone could be in bed. Someone had to be working down here. "Please.. help me.."

Phil grabbed the wheel again to give it another tug. But he pulled back, screaming and holding out his hands as it burned him. The door glowed like it was a hot coal in a fireplace.

"Ow, shit.. no.. no.. no no no.. Mark!" Phil rubbed his hands together gingerly, feeling the sting of the burn. "Somebody! I wanna go home!" Phil whimpered. "I just wanna go home."

A loud scraping sound made the ravenette cringe. His teeth aching from the harsh sound and his ears feeling like they'd bleed. He reach up to cover them, waiting for the terrible noise to stop. The sound of the pipe valve above him squeaking made him jump. His mind being momentarily taken off of the nightmarish screeching of metal scraping metal. Phil looked up at the valve, it was shooting out air at an alarming rate and looked like it was about to burst to just to release pressure. Phil slowly backed up, ducking as the valve had had enough and flew off the pipe, letting steam poor into the room. Phil covered his head and ducked as more valves started to pop off, the room becoming encased in more steam. Phil ran, taking off into the boiler room and trying to get away from the bursting pipes as fast as he could. Phil ducked behind a furnace and crouched down, holding his head and just wishing it would all stop. A loud cackling made his blood freeze in his veins. The voice was horrible. No, this shit wasn't real. It coudn't be. This was shit that he saw in movies. This wasn't real.

"What's a matter, Punk? Losing your mind?" The voice laughed again.

Phil got up and ran, turning back to see a silhouette of a man wearing a fedora looming behind him. He raised his hand, casting the shadows of his claws out larger than they were. Four long razor sharp blades attached to a dirty glove. No! This wasn't real!

Phil looked back forward. Running, running. Running where? Where was he at? It all looked the same. Going over and over. There were no fucking doors. Just machinery and furnaces and pipes. Where was the door that had fucking burned him?! Phil looked back, seeing if the man was stalking after him.

Phil stopped. Nothing there. Not a soul following him. The ravenette sighed and turned back around. Screaming as he came face to face with the nightmarish fiend, Freddy Krueger.

"N..no.. No.." Phil backed up as Freddy loomed toward him. Leering at him sinisterly. His demonic eyes shining and evil. He was enjoying this cat and mouse game way more than Phil was. "You're not real! This is a dream!" Phil clawed at his hair, bending forward and trying to make himself believe it. A sob escaped his lips. "Just a dream.. gotta wake up.. I'm in bed asleep with Mark.. this isn't real.."

"Awe, poor little Philly." Freddy mocked, coming closer to him.

Phil looked up and flinched back, backing right into the wall. "Stop.. lemme alone.. You're not real!"

Freddy ignored him and reach up to drag the back end of the claws across his face. Phil shuddered, running his hand along the side of the wall and looking for an exit.

Freddy studied him, scanning him over. He had tried and tried with this one. Always to fail. But this one was fun after-all. Fun to chase. Fun to freak-out. Fun because it was so easy to make him scream.

"What do you want from me..?" Phil asked, his voice shaky. He trembled as Freddy raked his claws through his hair.

"Perhaps you'll be useful to me after-all, bitch. You have a talent, a nice little talent, that I haven't seen in a very long time." Freddy said slowly. Thoughtfully.

Phil shook his head. He wasn't sure what Freddy was talking about and he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. "No... I won't.. I won't do anything for you.. Let me go.."

"Make you a deal.. You scratch my back, and I won't scratch yours to pieces." Freddy hissed, wiggling his fingers and making the claws click together.

"No! I won't do nothing for you. Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Phil screamed. Freddy let out an angry growl and drew back his claws. Phil covered up protectively, sure he was about to be tore into minced pieces..

But then nothing happened. There was no pain of the claws tearing him apart. All was silent. Phil opened his eyes. He was back in the hotel room. In bed. Phil looked around. The TV was still on, only a infomercial was on now. Phil sighed and clicked it off, looking over at Mark. The larger male was sitting up and looking at him concerned.

"Phil, y'okay? You were screaming." He grumbled tiredly.

Phil nodded and fell into Mark's arms. "Just.. just another nightmare.. Oh, Marky, it was terrible. I thought I was lost and was never gonna see you again." He trembled as Mark's strong arms closed around him.

"Shh.. I've told you dreams can't harm you. You know that. Some may be terrible and make you scared, but they're not real." Mark cooed as he gently rocked the smaller male back and forth.

Phil sniffled and gazed up at his lover. Smiling as Mark tilted his head toward him and kissed him gently. Phil moaned, melting into the soft kiss, his hands laying gently on Mark's broad shoulders. Mark took Phil's head in his hands, kissing him harder as he began slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Phil opened his eyes and attempted to pull back. Something suddenly felt very off to him right now and he didn't know what it was. Mark held to his head tighter, refusing to let him escape. Pressing harder. Phil tried to jerk back, whimpering as he felt Mark's tongue force its way further down his throat. It felt like it was growing larger and trying to choke him with as impossible as that sounded. His cries were muffled as he struggled to pull himself from Mark's grip. The tongue was gagging him and he couldn't fucking breathe.

Phil closed his eyes in pain and fear, pulling back with all his might, Mark let him go and Phil retreated from the bed. Coughing and wiping at his mouth, his other hand holding his abused throat. Phil glanced back at Mark, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and down to his chest, wagging like a dog's tail. Phil shook his head, backing up away from Mark as what he thought was his lover started to change before his very eyes. His form shrinking down and transforming into Freddy's.

Freddy smirked. "Awe, someone's a frigid bitch." The nightmare demon laughed.

Phil darted past him, opening the door and throwing himself out of it and running for his life.

"Hunter! Shawn! Jeff! Adam!" He screamed, thinking of anyone he knew could be staying close by as he pounded on doors. "Matt! John! Jeri! Randy! Help me! It's got Mark!" Phil stopped and turned back. He looked around, seeing he wasn't in the hotel anymore. This place looked ramshackled and like it hadn't been used in years. The wallpaper was badly peeling and what used to be white was now a baby shit green in color. There was junk piles and broken toys all over the filthy floors and grime covered everything. "Oh, god.. Oh, god, make it stop." Phil pleaded, tearing at his hair.

A low moaning brought up his attention. Phil looked up, he felt like he had to follow it. Like he had no choice in the matter. It was drawing him to him possessively. Slowly he made his way down the halls, being careful not to touch anything. It was so dingy. So dirty. Phil looked down to see a broken baby doll laying on the ground. Its poor skull was cracked and it was missing one eye, the other eye was halfway closed and the doll's white skin and blue dress was covered in black dirt. The doll's hair was terribly tangled and matted under the filth. Phil whimpered. He was never going to wake up from this nightmare. This was his home now.

Phil looked up as he heard a passionate moan. He could of swore he recognized the voice. Phil picked up his pace, jogging towards the room it was coming from. He stopped when he got there as he saw what was in the room. In the room was bed and on the bed was Adam. The blonde was on his back, naked from what Phil could tell. The sheets pooled messily right above his crotch and Phil could tell Adam's legs were spread. Adam's eyes were closed, his lids fluttering in his sleep. Phil ducked as Adam let out a whimpered whine, arching his hips up as he did so. His face a mask of intense.. pain..? Pleasure..? Phil stared at him like he was in a trance. Watching as Adam turned his head to the side, then back to the other. Restlessly.

"Uhm.. please.. oh, please.. touch me.. please.." Adam sighed in his slumber. His lips parted and curling up with every soft moan.

Okay, even in a dream, Phil knew it was very wrong to watch this. Jeff was homicidal about Adam and if the little psycho even thought for a second that someone was even dreaming about his baby then he'd make sure they paid for it dearly... But for some odd reason Phil was staring at Adam as if the blonde was the single-handed most beautiful thing he had ever saw. For some odd reason he couldn't take his eyes off of dear Addy.

**

* * *

Punk muse had abducted my brain and this came about so I just went with it. I apologize and Imma have my Jeff muse kill him. **_**Jeff muse: (sharpens killing axe)**_** Phil met Freddy, XP. Adam returns next chapter for sure. Shit, Jeff got wedged out of his own damn story, lol. That's okay though. He has to go one-on-one w/ Krueger still, so there's more of my favorite little psycho to come.. Cum..? Yeah, come :P**

**The little girl was of course my Claudia muse (Matt and Edge muse's little girl) making an appearence. She thinks she can fill out a creepy kid role well. We'll see ;) So Claudia's mine and Fae's basically, XD. Mr. Pickles (dumb name, I know) the monster (shakes head) Ha! I'm lame :P I apologize for the weirdness, but Freddy was 'out there' at times.**


	8. Just a Dream

**First off, I'm very sorry :P LegacyChick, lol, alright. As soon as I'm done with this chp, XD. JoMoFan-spot, yeah, I know, obsessive hate is never a good thing. But, oh, well. Actually I think Randy muse has been ignoring me O.o I haven't been summoned by his Broody-sexyness in awhile. I'm sure he'll pop up when things calm down some. Adam will remain here (as will the Hardys) no matter whom else I decide to write. They own my heart and my head. Punk will never replace them, or will he replace Randy for that matter. 'Asylum' makes me feel like I can't breathe (and I lurv it). & everytime I read it, it makes me think that I need to get my sorry butt back on 'Sadistic Desires'. Poor Addy, so torturable. (tisks) Lol, that's okay, I wrote Adam to be sexy (after-all, this story is basically about Addy). In the dreamworld, it doesn't matter b/c Adam can't control it. Morrie's sexy too. Both Baby Dolls are so damn delicious. Addy's coming.. uh, up.. hehe.. Seraphalexiel, XD. Rugrats :P I didn't think of that. Yes, it's sorta like the second one. I watched that one back at Halloween and this story was all I could think about. That movie boarder-lined on slashy to me, but maybe that was just me (shrugs) redsandman99, it's never good news for Addy, XP. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, lol. Okay, XD. You don't have to feel bad for Phil. You feeling bad for Adam is good enough for me :)**

**

* * *

Night Terrors;  
Series two; Nightmares  
Chapter eight/ 'Just a Dream'  
Rated; M/ L, S (um.. dream sex, masturbation, slight voyeurism, oral, fisting, anal, pair I haven't yet written, horror movie theme)**

_'Go on.. it's only a dream.. you can play with him if you want..'_ A voice said.

Adam's head was moving from side to side. A pained whimper escaping his full pouty lips. Phil watched as Adam's hand traveled down his body, his fingertips ghosting lightly across his skin and causing chill-bumps to become evident as it slid under the covers.

Phil shook his head. No. Shouldn't watch this.. Should just back the fuck away and leave this room right now..

"Ohm.. please.. you feel so good.." The blonde arched into his hand, stroking up and down his length under the white sheets. His chest rising and falling under his heated breaths.

Phil swallowed. No. Back away. Back away. It's probably a trick anyhow.

"Oh, it's no trick, Punk." Freddy, out of nowhere, hissed.

Phil turned his head to see the dream demon standing against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his right hand held up as he examined his claws like they were fingernails.

Phil looked at him in confusion. He didn't understand why Adam was here in his dream. "What..?" He squeaked before swallowing. "What's he doing here..?"

Freddy smirked and stood erect. "Beautiful, ain't he, Punk? So ready and ripe for the taking." Freddy circled the terrified ravenette, his tongue curling past his lips. He took Phil by the shoulders as he stood behind him. "You want him? You can have him. He's all warmed up for ya. Just for you."

Punk shook his head, not so sure of the thing Freddy was proposing. "Je..Jeff..?" Phil squeaked.

"Jeff?! Ha! That Hardy-twat is clueless! He doesn't believe a WORD Adam says. He thinks I'm NOT real!" Freddy's voice boomed, his arms extending out to give the demon animation.

Phil looked back and Freddy was gone. Phil blinked as his attention was drew back to the bed as Adam made a noise. The blonde whined pitifully and wiggled his hips into his fisting hand, rubbing himself harder. Phil flushed and turned his head. He needed to get Adam out of here.. if that even was the real Adam.. Shit, he didn't know what was real anymore.

Phil closed his eyes. "This is not real.. wake up, Phil.. wake up.. Not real. Freddy's not real."

"Oh!?" Freddy's voice made Phil open his eyes. He flinched as he stared into the hateful eyes of the dream demon. Freddy leered at him. "If this is not real then, smart-pants; could I do this?" Freddy reach out and cut Phil across the arm with his claws. Phil hissed and jerked back instantly, looking down to examine the bloody gash that was now visible through his shirt.

Phil winced and looked back up. Freddy was gone again. Now was his chance. He had to get out of here.

"Uhm.. no.. don't stop.. oh, god, harder.. harder.. please.."

Phil glanced back over at Adam. Biting his lip as he thought. Making a decision, he rushed over and tugged at Adam's hand. "Come on, Adam. Get up, we have to go.."

"What's a matter, Punk? Ain'tcha man enough?" Freddy leered over Phil's shoulder. "Just take him.. He's all yours.."

"N..no." Phil closed his eyes.

"Aw, are we afraid? Pussy." The demon taunted.

"No."

"Take him, take the little bitch." Freddy's voice lingered. It was like it was in his head now. It was coaxing and misleading.

Phil looked down when he felt Adam's hand rubbing up his thigh. The blonde stared up at him lovingly. Almost in this dazed sort of trance. His eyes were glossy and this glazed over look adorned his pretty face. Adam wasn't Adam right now.

"Let's get.. out.. " Phil trailed off as Adam jerked off his coat from around his waist then reach for his belt loop, undoing it before tugging at the buttons. "Adam.. we.. we have to go.." Phil said breathlessly. _'Just a dream. Just a damned dream.'_

_'So pretty.. such a pretty fucking bitch.. take him.. make him your fucking whore..' _The voices in his head taunted. Phil wasn't so sure they belonged to him.

Phil swallowed, a warm glow taking over him. He didn't much feel like himself anymore. He reach out to run his fingers through Adam's hair as the blonde tugged his pants down past his hips. The thought of dying far from his mind as his cock sprang free, already hard and begging for attention. Adam wet his lips, staring at the cock in front of him longingly. His mouth slightly watering. That bit of precum that waited for him on the tip of Phil's cock looked so good. So tempting.

"Oh, shit.." Phil groaned as Adam licked across the head, retrieving the precum before curling his tongue back inside his mouth and swallowing. Moaning at the taste.

Adam went for another lick, swirling his tongue around the swollen head before molding his lips around it. Phil bucked his hips as he felt Adam sucking, his tongue massaging the underside gently. Adam took hold of him at the base, rubbing him. Moaning like a slut around Phil's width. Adam raised his eyes up at the younger male, pulling his lips off and teasing the head with his tongue as he flicked it fastly across. Phil raked Adam's hair from his face, looking him over. He looked like a doll. Better than the crumbled up one he saw in the hall. This one was all shiny and perfect.

_'Make him your dirty little bitch.. You know you want to.. Fuck his throat and make him gag..'_

Phil nodded, twisting his fingers in Adam's soft golden hair and jerking his head back. His cock twitching as Adam let out a soft whine.

"Open, Addy.. Open that pretty mouth of yours.." Phil growled, watching the gorgeous blonde part his full arousal swollen lips. Taking hold of his own cock, Phil pushed past them, shoving in all the way before pulling out and tapping his cockhead on Adam's lips. He shoved back in, gaining a whimper from Adam as he hit the back of his throat. Hard. Rough. Adam didn't try to pull away though. Just looked up at him with those curious green eyes.

_'Make him gag..'_

"Be still, my pretty." Phil whispered as he petted Adam's hair back. He shifted his position some and started thrusting his hips, fucking Adam's mouth as he held to his head.

The ravenette groaned, loving how tight Adam's throat felt. Loving how the blonde gagged on his cock as he hit the back of his throat. So pained. So wonderful. Adam ran his hands up Phil's thighs, grabbing at his pants and digging nails into skin underneath in the process. That sent a spark through Phil. A twinge that urged him on. Made him want more of him.

"Oh, god.. oh, fuck.. fucking shit.. Uhmm... what a mouth on you, Addy..." Phil panted, licking across his top lip. He felt strange. Not like himself. He didn't know what the hell he was doing and he didn't rightfully care. That should have terrified the Straightedge Superstar, but it didn't. It only fueled him, made him harder. "Suck, bitch.. suck on that dick and make it happy.."

Adam whimpered, swallowing involuntarily. He started to suck the best he could.

"Oh, fuck yeah.. such a good little bitch... so fucking good.. Suck harder.. Harder, bitch.." Punk growled, tugging at Adam's long locks.

Adam dug his nails deeper into Phil's skin. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. His jaws were aching, his lips were being stretched and his throat was being abused and he fucking loved it. Adam closed his eyes, feeling Phil shove him back down on the bed. Phil walked his fingers along the edge of the mattress as he went around to the bottom of the bed and crawled up between Adam's legs, the sheet still separating them.

_'Make him your whore.. he's all yours tonight..'_

"All mine." Phil growled.

Adam stared up at him as Phil grabbed his face, pressing his lips to the blonde's own and kissing him hard. Forceful. Dominate. Phil wasn't usually dominating. This felt nice. This felt liberating. Adam was grabbing at Phil's shirt. Clawing at it desperately as Phil's mouth explored his own. His cock aching underneath the younger man as Phil's hips were grinding into his. Phil pulled back and licked his lips, leering down at the pretty blonde writhing underneath him.

"Please.." Adam whined, arching his hips into Phil's. "Touch me.. please.. so hard.. uhm.."

Phil kissed Adam again, biting on his bottom lip and tugging at the delicate flesh before making his way down the blonde's body, kissing and nipping the lovely blonde in certain areas till he got to the white sheet.

"Oh, please.. please.. Philly.." Adam whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards. Phil jerked the blanket away, grabbing Adam's hands before he could touch himself.

"No.. bad little slut.." Phil chided, blowing air on Adam's groin. The blonde whined and tried to jerk away. He was on fire and Phil wasn't being very fair by teasing him like this. "Bad little bitch.. you're going to get it.. you're getting it hard.. so fucking hard.."

Adam bit his lip, chewing at it in anticipation as he watched Phil. The younger male was poised over him, his tongue curling out past his lips sinisterly. Phil leaned down, taking Adam's cock in his mouth. The blonde was beautiful and he tasted so fucking sweet. The thought that this whole thing was fucked up never crossing his mind. He was lost in the moment. Held prisoner by it.

_'Suck him.. Make him beg like the slut he is.. Make him beg to be your whore...'_

Phil nodded to the voice and began bobbing his head, sucking Adam as hard as he could. The blonde whimpered pitifully, writhing his hips on the mattress top in desperation. In desire. Adam struggled to pull his arms away, but Phil wouldn't let him.

"Please.. Phil.. oh, god.. uhm.. right there.. shit.. shit.. Oohh, fuck.." Adam shuddered, he was so damn close. He needed to cum so fucking bad.

Phil took him out and rubbed him softly, kissing the blonde on the stomach before biting at his navel and earning a squeak from Adam.

Adam ran his fingers through Phil's hair. "More.. please.. more.." He panted heatedly.

"Yeah, you want more, Ad-dy..? You're going to get more.." Phil growled, spreading Adam's legs and crawled up between them. Phil reach between them, taking hold of Adam's cock as he nipped at his neck. "Like this? Huh, bitch..?"

Adam nodded. "Please.."

"Beg, Adam.. beg for it.. Come on, beg.." Phil commanded, squeezing his cock at the tip and forcing precum to surface.

"Please, Philly.." Adam gasped as Phil's teeth dug into his neck. "Fu..fuck me.. oh, shit.. please.. fuck me.. please.."

Phil drug his tongue over where he had bit. "S'that what you want.. want my dick, huh?"

"Um-hm.. please.. want you inside me.. so bad.. ohh.. fuck me.. uhm.. please.." The blonde pleaded, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Phil growled and released Adam's cock, taking hold of himself and positioning himself at Adam's entrance. Adam leaned up and kissed Phil's neck, running his hands up under the younger man's shirt. Screaming out as Phil pushed past his tight little pucker, his cock stretching him relentlessly as he forced his way inside. Adam's breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly as white hot pain shot all through him. It was rough and unprepared and hurt so fucking bad. He swore he could feel it through every single nerve-ending.

"That's it, bitch.. Fuck, you're choking my dick.. oh, shit.." Phil buried his face in Adam's neck, loving the tightness that surrounded him. Adam gasped, whimpering in agony as Phil started to pound him. Fucking his tight hole as hard as he could.

"Philly.. please.. hurts.." Adam begged, clawing at Phil's back under his t-shirt.

Phil shuddered and growled. "Shh.. such a good slut.. Take it.. take that dick.. Oh, you feel so fucking good.. such a tight little bitch.."

Adam closed his eyes, biting down on his lip so hard he about drew blood as Phil brushed against his prostate, sending a nice little spark of pleasure to mesh with the pain. "Uhm.. please.. please.. oh, god.." Adam's teeth chattered. It hurt so damn bad it actually felt good.

Phil pulled out almost all the way, shifting his legs apart before plunging back inside. Adam cried out, shuddering as he came almost violently.

"Ohm.. oh, shit.. uhmm.. fuck.." Adam collapsed back on the bed, his arms falling to the sides. Spent.

"That's it, bitch.. oh, fucking shit.." Phil raised up, holding Adam's legs apart and pinned down to the mattress. He looked down, admiring his cock sliding in and out of the blonde's asshole. It was coated in blood. From the tearing no doubt. Punk grinned tossed his head back, feeling it build higher.. higher..

"Oh, fuck.. shit.. Uhm, shit.. Fuck!" Phil let go, cumming deep inside the blonde before collapsing on top of him. Panting and sweating. He was drained.

Phil raised up as he heard Adam smacking his lips, sighing sweetly in slumber. His senses instantly came back to him. Phil swallowed thickly as the horrid thought of what he done crossed his mind. Oh, shit.. No.. No.. If Jeff ever found out that he even dreamed of fucking Adam, he was a dead man. Jeff would fucking kill him for sure. Phil moved to get up when he heard a loud cackling laugh resonate throughout the room. Phil groaned and collapsed back on top of the wrecked, yet none-the-wiser, blonde. Everything was fuzzy before fading to black.

**

* * *

**

**Holy fuckpies, Batman! Punk is not going to take Adam from Jeff in this one. I assure you :P My Jeff muse forbids me to give Adam to anyone but him in this story, which is his story and he is mad b/c he has been 'disobeyed'.. Also, I could have had it be hardcore rape-like, but chose not to for other reasons beyond my comprehension. Okay, I said Punk could take over this and the last chap, but he's done for right now. Now I gots to get back to more Addy angst and back to the Miz/Jeri/Jay equation. And of course, more of my Hardys, Edge and Morrie, XD. **

**The Nightmares series was supposed to be four chps (same as Halloween Slasher Special) and then go off into a new series (where Jeff starts to figure it out and kick dream demon booty, Ha) But, thanks to a certain, now tied up, super annoying muse, it will be longer than four. **_**Jeff muse: Wouldn't a had to tie him up if SOMEONE could keep control of their pets! (looks at Jeri and Miz muses in agitation) Jericho/Miz muses: (shrugs and walks off) Terrah: Anyways..**__**Jeff muse: All this time worrying about losing my Addy to Punk, then I lose my Terrah to Punk and she GIVES my Addy to PUNK. Terrah: That's cold, mister. Real cold. And so not true. I didn't give him to Punk, I loaned him out to Punk. There's a difference. Jeff muse: (growls) I agree w/ LegacyChick; More me and Addy. Terrah: Now, Jeff, we agreed to this scene a few months ago. Jeff muse: (folds arms and huffs dramatically) So not the point. **_**O.o Okay, Jeffy muse is mad at me. Will have to do something to make it up to him. _Jeff muse: That little scene in 'Pets' needs to be typed out. I want to fuck Addy thru the mattress! Terrah: (blinks) That was blunt._  
**


End file.
